


The Darkest Pleasure

by ariellamuneca



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariellamuneca/pseuds/ariellamuneca





	The Darkest Pleasure

The Darkest Pleasure

*A fanfiction based off of No. 6 characters.

“Shion, dearest, we need to get you a man,” Safu said and  
Shion rolled his eyes and huffed. “Really, you know your gay but you haven’t even had sex yet. How do you know when you haven’t even experienced physical love for yourself?”

“Just because I haven’t found someone yet doesn’t mean I don’t know at least that much about myself. And besides, I’m waiting,” Shion said and Safu looked at him skeptically. 

“What are you waiting for?” she asked incredulously.

“When I see him, my heart will know. I’ll feel it like a drum beat in my chest. My palms will sweat, my heart will race and my vision will narrow. All that I see will be him,” Shion said as he placed his hand over his heart. “I will know it here.” Safu stared at him as her eyes misted.

“Damn, I hate that your gay. You are so unbelievably perfect that a woman would sell her soul to be with you,” she whispered. Then she smiled brightly. “When you find him, you will have him and I will make sure you do. Now lets go to poetry.” Shion nodded and walked with her, wondering how every one would take the poem he wrote. It was different from what he normally wrote. Deep with dark sexual undertones.

“Today you will be reciting your poems in class, so take a seat and wait for your name- Oh Nezumi, there you are. Class this is Nezumi, a transfer student from Canada. Nezumi, there is a seat over there by the window,” the teacher said to someone standing outside the door. A boy stepped forward and Shion stopped breathing. The boy was tall with black hair down his back and eyes the color of pewter with silver highlights so light they almost seemed to glow. His skin was slightly tanned and smooth complected and his body was trim but hard with muscle. He walked with a quiet confidence that seemed to mock the room, and his smile was slight like he held a secret. In that moment Shion would have done anything to know it. 

Nezumi turned his head and their eyes met across the room. Every thing seemed to disappear and in that moment, Shion fell completely and irrevocably in love with him. His body began to shake and his breathing became labored due to his heart beating so frantically in his chest and he thought that the entire class might be able to here his pulse racing. Nezumi broke eye contact first and Shion dropped his head down to stare at his clenched fists and Safu reached over and stroked his fist with her fingertips. Shion looked up at her with all his emotions naked on his face and she gasped and looked at Nezumi and then back at him and Shion gave a sigh of helplessness and dropped his forehead forward and laid his head on his forearms trying to slow his rapid heart beat.

“Shion, are you well?” Mr. Varner asked in concern and Shion took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. “Very well come to the front of the class please and present your poem.” Shion chuckled with out humor and thought it was just as well. His life was no longer in his control. He got up and laid a paper on Mr. Varners desk and turned to the room, helplessly aware of Nezumi.

“The Darkest Pleasure’

I was walking through life,  
Seemingly content, having known no strife  
Happy, content with out really knowing  
How the emptiness of my heart was showing.

One day you stepped from your darkness into my light  
And showed me I was living without knowing life  
And like a temptation, a moth to flame  
I fell for you, never knowing my end.

Like a hunger I starved and you fed my fill  
My love for you, a sickness, that took my will.  
You consumed me, the pleasure of a dark prince  
Your love, a stain no cure can erase.

Though I fell, you cast a web with which I was caught  
And though I struggled, my escape was for naught  
And so I surrendered and vowed to all, you see  
Once again I would fall, in the next life, should you return to me.”

The class applauded and Shion turned his gaze to Nezumi to see him studying him deeply before he returned his gaze to the book he held in his hands. 

“Shion, would you share with the class your inspiration for this piece?” Mr. Varner asked. Shion stared down at his hands and for the first time in his life felt helpless that he couldn’t lie.

“I dreamed that I would meet someone. Someone who would change my life irrevocably,” he answered quietly. “Sometimes when I have dreams I write poems. On my 16th birthday last year I dreamed that night, that this year I would meet someone who was going to change me. And the poem describes how I felt at the time. That although I feared what I could not see, I did not want to fight what I knew was coming. That I wanted to accept what might happen to my life this year.” He whispered the last part and Nezumi looked up and stared at him in silent apprehension. 

“Thank you Shion. Full marks,” Mr. Varner said and Shion bowed to him and made his way back to his seat. He packed up his book bag and prepared to make a run for it. As the class moved forward he became increasingly aware of Nezumi, increasingly frightened and wanting to run like his life depended on it. 

When the bell rang, he looked at Safu and gave her an apologetic smile. He kissed her cheek and ran from the room down the hall and out of the school doors. Across the soccer fields, he stopped at the tree line and noticed Nezumi watching him from a window and turned to make his way into the wooded area beside the school, making his way through the trees to his secret spot in the cave. 

He dropped to his knees beside the cool pool and cupped the water to splash his face several times. When his panic had throttled back, he sat back against the wall of the cave and pulled his phone out to send Safu a text message that he would return after free period for music class. She messaged him OK and Shion pulled his notebook out and started making notes for a new poem. He was on his fifth line when he heard leaves and twigs crunching and looked over to see Nezumi standing at the mouth of the cave. Nezumi walked in and hunkered down across from him and pulled his book out.

“Mind if I share your secret spot with you?” he asked in a deep husky voice that made Shion shiver with awareness.

“You can have whatever you want,” he said and blushed at his slip. He cleared his throat and nodded. “You can come here whenever you like, just keep it to yourself as Safu is the only other person who knows of this place and it is the only place I can go to keep myself safe when my mind needs to wander.” Shion realized that he was sharing to much and closed his mouth.

“Do you ever hold back, Shion?” Nezumi asked in a tone slightly condescending. Shion shook his head no.

“I have few friends but those that I do, have known me since we were all children. I don’t know how to hold back because anything else would be less then I feel and a lie and I hate lies. There a stupid game that people play and although most people don’t think the way I do, I would rather be all of me then give someone a lie who does not deserve that regardless of what kind of person they are,” Shion said and Nezumi stared at him in stunned awe. Then he chuckled and broke down in a belly laugh. Shion laughed with him caught up in his joy.

“Shion, I am laughing at you. Why are you so amused?” Nezumi asked incredulously.

“Why not find the humor as you do? I can spend more time happy if I can find the same humor in a situation when someone is laughing at me then if I choose to spend that time upset. Joy gives you energy, being angry just takes more strength and power that could be utilized in some other more productive area of your life,” Shion said and fingered his white hair at the ends. 

Nezumi reached across to feather his hands over the end and then stroked one finger tip across the red marks Shion had had since birth.

“I have had them since birth. My mother was sick with me and gave me her illness while in the womb. The doctor said that he could cure only one of us. She chose to give me life instead of saving herself. These marks remind me every day of her sacrifice and that she loved me even though she never got to know me,” Shion said and a tear fell from his eye at the familiar ache in his chest. Nezumi wiped it away and stroked Shions cheek with his thumb.

“So light, Shion. So beautiful. I have seen such darkness that I would destroy you. Stay away from me Shion, so that I don’t hurt you,” Nezumi said and Shion shook his head.

“It’s too late,” he whispered and Nezumi’s eyes hardened and he shook his head. He stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave and looked back at Shion with something akin to fear. Then he left. 

Shion felt a pain stab him through the chest and hung his head as the tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed at the rejection and let the wave of sadness crush through him. He let the storm pass then got up to make his way back to the school lost in a daze as he thought of the reasons that Nezumi could not want him. He knew he was a freak and that his hair and scars were off putting but he accepted himself for who he was. Why did fate have to give him someone who didn’t want him? 

He was walking across the road to the store where they sold cold drinks to the high school students, when the sound of terrified screams broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see a huge semi headed right for him when he was tackled in a grab and drag across the street and onto the side walk. He landed on his ass and looked up to see Nezumi staring down at him in terror. Then his fear turned to anger.

“You idiot! Watch where your going. With out being careful your just throwing your mothers gift away,” he shouted at Shion and Shion felt like he had been hit with the truck after all. 

“Why? Why did it half to be you? I have been good to people all my life. Never treated anyone badly and fate had to give me to someone who hated me. Thank you for saving my life but I wont force myself on you,” Shion said and picked up his bag to run down the street. 

He ignored Nezumi shouting for him to wait and ran around the corner to make his way down the street. He ran up the steps of the house he lived in and went straight to his apartment where he slammed the door and locked it. He went into his bedroom and dived onto the bed not even bothering to remove his clothes. He sobbed brokenly and thought that life had screwed him royally. Was he being petty? Maybe, but it still hurt that Nezumi seemed to feel nothing for him. God his life sucked so hard. He wanted to die. Why did love have to hurt so bad?

He turned his phone off and put on his favorite lounge pants before climbing under the covers on his bed and shut the world out.

The weekend passed and he kept his phone turned off. Sunday afternoon, Safu barged into his apartment and banged on his bedroom door. She had a key so he wasn’t really worried about it.

“Shion, you open this door right now. Your friends are worried about you and your phone is going straight to voice mail. Please Shion,” she pleaded and Shion felt a moment of shame. He had not meant to hurt her. He climbed out of his bed and opened the door before going back to the bed and covering his head. She laid on top of him. Then she simply waited.

“I knew that this wouldn’t be easy but I never thought fate would give me someone who hated me. Am I a bad person?” Shion asked before he broke down in sobs. “He is so perfect and yet I can’t help but feel that maybe fate shorted him. I tried to be good in my life so that when I met him I would be good enough. But I failed.” Her weight left him and Shion heard a rustle of cloth before the door shut. Then a significant weight settled beside him on the bed.

“I don’t hate you. I am afraid of you. If I love you then if you leave then you could really hurt me Shion. I am sorry for what I said about your mother. I went too far. All I can say is that when I saw that truck coming towards you I thought that I was going to die. I have never run so fast in my life and I didn’t know if I would make it. You are so innocent, so pure, that I am afraid my life would taint you. I am a gypsy, an old one. My family has been hunted for 100’s of years. I lost my mother, father and sister in a fire meant to kill all of us. I should have died but for some reason fate decided to keep me alive. I swore that I would never love again and then I walk through the door of the class room and your eyes are like a kick in the gut. I watched you, right there, fall in love with me and it tore me apart because I knew that I did not deserve to have you,” Nezumi said and Shions breath caught in his throat.

“Why do believe that you don’t deserve to have me?” he asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I lived while my family died. I couldn’t save them,” Nezumi said thickly like he was fighting emotions. Shion unrolled his blanket burrito and sat up to wrap himself around Nezumi who held him back. “What would happen to me if I let myself love you and lost you? Then I didn’t deserve to have you in the first place.”

“You can’t control others anymore then you can control the weather. Well, your Romani so maybe you can, but you know what I mean. My mother died so I could live. If I let myself be afraid, then it was like she wasted her gift. You lived for a reason Nezumi. So that those that hunted you couldn’t win. You might be breathing and eating and going on, but your not living. Your letting them win and even if the light is too much for you then let me crawl inside your darkness. What you don’t understand is that I would happily jump into hell to be with you,” Shion whispered and Nezumi shuddered. 

He buried his face Shions neck and rocked them both, letting his tears fall. Shion untied his hair and stroked his hands through it hoping to bring him comfort. Finally Nezumi calmed and pulled back wiping the tears from his face and pressed his forehead against Shions. 

“Please be careful, Shion. I tried to stay away, but….” he trailed off and Shion opened his eyes to stare into his.

“Like a moth to flame,” they whispered together. There was a knock on the door.

“I ordered Mexican and it will be here in 45 minutes, so wash your funky ass,” Safu said and Shion chuckled with Nezumi.

“You are a little ripe,” he said and Shion blushed. 

“I was depressed,” Shion grumbled. Nezumi sobered and stroked Shions cheeks with his thumbs. He pecked his lips.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was afraid. Forgive me Shion,” Nezumi begged and Shion could see the genuine remorse in his eyes. Shion nodded and was shocked to see the relief in Nezumi’s eyes.

“You feel it too,” he whispered and Nezumi looked shocked.

“Of course I feel it. You scared me half to death Friday and then you shut off your phone and none of us could get a hold of you,” Nezumi said and blushed. Shion beamed and kissed his cheek. 

He got off of Nezumi and climbed out of bed. He went to his dresser and grabbed some clean lounge pants and a shirt and went to his bathroom to shower. Nezumi wandered into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat to watch Shion undress and get into the shower. Shion blushed and hid his erection with one hand and turned the shower on. 

“Can I ask you something?” Nezumi asked through the glass door.

“Yeah,” Shion said.

“How is it that you live alone in your own apartment?” Nezumi asked and Shion froze and stared down at the bar of soap in his hands.

“Equal measure. My father pays for me to live here and has set aside money for me each month. On my eighteenth birthday, I inherit the money he set aside for me to start out with and then he washes his hands of me. He wants me to get corrective surgery to remove the scars but I refuse. It is the only link I have to my mother and he hates it. It reminds him that she chose to die instead of living for him,” Shion said and wiped away a tear that slipped out. “It is sentimental and we both hate each other for the exact same thing. I love my marks even though they make me a freak, because my mother loved me enough to die for me. And he hates them because they remind him that she didn’t love him enough to stay.”

“And so he wrote you off. He gives you a pretty apartment and money, but refuses you the one thing you do deserve. Love,” Nezumi said quietly though there was a note of rage in his voice. Shion winced.

“Even though he can’t bring himself to love me I can’t bring myself to hate him. Cause in a way, I can understand his pain,” Shion said and shut the water off. He grabbed the towel that Nezumi tossed over the glass wall and dried himself off. Shion opened the door and stepped out onto the mat. “He gives me a stipend of 2000 dollars a month, pays my rent and I inherit a million dollars on my 18th birthday. Even though it saddens me that my existence causes him pain, I am grateful that he still chose to pay for my care instead of just dropping me off at an orphanage and walking away.”

“You are too kind hearted, my Shion,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded.

“I know, but I like who I am,” he said and Nezumi smiled in spite of the dire discussion. 

“I like who you are too, Shion,” he declared silently and Shion froze in shock. Nezumi kissed him square on the mouth and slapped his bottom.

“Get dressed angel boy,” he said and winked. Shion blushed but grinned. He pulled on his lounge pants and t-shirt and padded out to the living room where Safu was waiting. The food had already arrived.

“Don’t worry it just got here,” she said and wandered into the kitchen to grab plates and utensils and Nezumi grabbed bottles of tea for every one. Shion chose a movie on demand and they sat down to eat through the enchiladas tacos and rice and refried beans. Shion was walking to the kitchen when he noticed a duffel bag on the floor. Nezumi blushed and shrugged and Shion blushed as well but went to get the cheesecake from the refrigerator. He brought it out and they each had a slice. There was a knock on the door and Shion went to answer it wondering who it was. He was shocked to see his father standing there.

“Shion,” his father said.

“Sir,” Shion said and bowed before letting his father in. He shut the door and led his father into the family room where Nezumi and Safu were packaging the leftovers. 

“You already know Safu and this is Nezumi,” Shion said and his father nodded his acknowledgment. 

“I received a call from the school. Are you well?” he asked and Shion nodded.

“I had a near accident with a semi truck but Nezumi was able to get me out of the way on time,” Shion said and his father nodded.

“They say you applied for local university in the culinary arts. Is that what you have chosen?” he asked and Shion nodded. “Very well. I will add an extra 150,000 to your inheritance to pay for school. And I have bought you a car. Here are the keys and the registration. All your plates are up to date and your insurance card is in the envelope as well. Ayanami will be here tomorrow to take you clothes shopping and you have a doctors appointment after so don’t be late. Are your friends coming?”

“Yes,” Nezumi and Safu said at once.

“Very well. Do you need anything before I take my leave Shion?” his father asked. 

“Yes, my birthday party is going to be held at the orchid hotel this year at 7 p.m. Are you going?” he asked already knowing the answer. His father shook his head. 

“No. I will be busy that day. I have bought you a house though as your graduation present so come get the papers that next day,” his father said and Shion nodded even as he swallowed the lump in his throat. His father hugged him and left and Shion stared down at the envelope as his eyes blurred with tears. 

“Wow, he bought you a Mercedes,” Safu said from the window where she was staring down into the yard. 

“I don’t want it. I just want...” Shion shook his head and Nezumi stood to wrap his arms around Shion from behind. 

“What is it like Nezumi? To have had parents that loved you and to have known them even if it was a little while?” Shion asked. Nezumi tightened his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

“It was beautiful. And yet even after knowing that beauty, your light rivals even that. You are in an impossible situation and yet still can show your father kindness,” he whispered and Shion ducked his head.

“Just because he can’t love me doesn’t mean that I have the same affliction,” Shion said. “I would rather love him then hate him.” 

“Do you still love me?” Nezumi asked in a whisper.

“How could I not?” Shion turned in his arms and kissed him with all his pent up desire. When he pulled back they were both panting. He stared into the glowing silver eyes and thought that he could stay lost in them forever. “I waited for you.” Nezumi stared into his eyes and then smiled revealing dimples. God he was beautiful.

“Sorry for running late,” he said and Shion threw his head back and laughed with abandon. Nezumi grinned while Safu chuckled. 

“So like, I am sleeping in the guest bedroom so Nezumi has to sleep with you. And do you have food?” Safu asked and Shion blushed and shook his head. She sighed. 

“Do you want to go to the grocery store?” Nezumi asked and Shion nodded and pulled away to go get dressed in street clothes. Nezumi went into the room with him and sat on the bed as Shion pulled jeans and a shirt out of the dresser. He also pulled boxers out of the top drawer and dropped his pants to slide them on. He pulled the jeans up wiggling as they were skinny jeans and pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head. It had a hood and three buttons in the front. He pulled on a vest over it and pulled some stylish fold boots on. He went to the bath room to comb his hair so that it draped over his face obscuring the pink scar on his cheek. When he was done he grabbed his wallet and keys and slid them in his pocket before he grabbed Nezumi’s hand and led him from the room. Safu was making a list of the things he needed.

“We need to refill the money jar and you need refills on all your seasonings. Do you want me to pull money from the safe?” Safu asked and Shion nodded. She opened the wooden cupboard by the refrigerator and keyed in code to unlock the safe before spinning the handle and opening the door. Shion pulled out a stack of 50’s and closed the safe before keying in the arming code. He wrote down the combinations and handed them to Nezumi along with an extra house key.

“If I am ever not here and you need cash here are the codes and my house key,” he said and Nezumi nodded and slipped the paper into his wallet. “Let’s go.”

They left and Shion locked his apartment door and led the way downstairs and out the front door. He locked the deadbolt and walked downstairs to the Mercedes and hit the key fob unlocking it. Nezumi climbed in the passengers seat while Safu climbed in the back. Shion adjusted his seat and tilted the mirrors before turning on the car and backing out. He drove to his favorite farmers market in the next city over and pulled into public parking. They exited the car and Shion waved to a basket boy who joined him with his basket and Shion went to his favorite seasoning vendor.

“Shion, been awhile. Are entering this years competition?” the vendor asked.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Shion said as he passed the vendor some cash. “If I decide to enter I’ll see you there.”

“Hope you do,” the vendor said and bowed accepting the cash from Shion.

“You compete in cooking competitions?” Nezumi asked and Shion nodded while blushing.

“Shion has won the last three years in a row,” Safu boasted proudly. Shion turned an interesting shade of tomato red. 

He went to the meat vendor and ordered some chicken, fish, pork and beef. Also some shrimp. Next he bought some rice and sea weed. Pasta and fresh tomatoes and cucumbers. Shaved meat and fresh cheese. When he was done with that he bought some beef jerky in bulk and blushed when Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

“I like beef jerky and this guy has the best,” Shion defended himself and Nezumi laughed and kissed the breath right out of him causing a group of school girls walking buy to squeal loudly. 

“Are you going home tomorrow or are you staying with me again?” Shion asked as he lead the way back to the car so that the basket boy could load the backseat.

“I was thinking of staying with you,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded.

“Do you want to introduce me to your family?” he asked shyly and Nezumi nodded his head.

“But next weekend,” he said and Shion nodded. Shion drove back home and they helped carry the groceries upstairs and putting them away. 

“I’m going to turn in early. Try to keep it down you two,” Safu said devilishly and kissed both of them before heading to the guest bedroom and closing the door behind her. 

Shion went to the bedroom to change his clothes and Nezumi came in with the overnight bag and changed into some sleep pants before pulling the covers back from the bed. He climbed in and Shion changed back into his lounge clothes and climbed in beside Nezumi. Shion pulled out a sketch pad and sketched an image of Nezumi reading and used colored pencils to highlight his eyes. Nezumi leaned over his shoulder to look and Shion blushed and continued to fill in the colors. When it was done it captured Nezumi’s profile perfectly in the evening light. 

“This is how you see me?” Nezumi asked in awe.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. The moment I saw you walk through the class room door, I felt the floor drop and every thing fell away. My heart skipped a beat and I lost my breath. And then you looked at me and I was lost. I could stay happily inside of you and be content to remain there forever,” Shion said in an impassioned whisper and Nezumi took the notebook and pencils from him and set them on the nightstand before turning out the light and taking Shion into his arms.

He planted a hard kiss on his mouth, exploring him with his tongue. He stroked his hand up and down Shions back before stripping off Shions shirt and stroking the skin of his chest and stomach and Shion groaned in exquisite pleasure, the feel of Nezumi’s hands raising the heat of his blood to a fever pitch. 

He pulled Nezumi’s shirt over his head and pushed Nezumi to his back to run his lips over his chest paying special care to his nipples. Nezumi moaned and threaded his fingers through Shions hair to hold him to his body. Shion stripped Nezumi’s pants and underwear off and settled between his legs to taste Nezumi’s hard, erect cock. Having only read about it he licked around Nezumi’s cock head tasting the precum and taking him into his mouth to suck him down his throat. Nezumi moaned loudly and guided Shions rythym to maximize his pleasure, showing him what he liked. Feeling that he was close he lifted Shion off of his cock and rolled him to his back. 

Lifting Shions legs in the air he stripped his bottoms off along with his underwear and Shion pulled some lube from underneath his pillow and handed it to Nezumi. With infinite care Nezumi stretched Shion for his cock, taking special care to not hurt him. When he felt he was ready, Nezumi laced their fingers together and entered Shion slowly, until he bottomed out. 

When Shion nodded that he was ready he set up a gentle pace allowing Shion to get used to his cock and kissed him taking possession of his mouth. Soon he picked up the pace Shions passionate gasps intertwined with his moans of pleasure. Suddenly Shion came, his come shooting out to paint both of their chests. Feeling the contractions around his cock threw Nezumi over the edge and he shouted and stilled, pouring his seed deep inside of Shion before slumping onto his arms to pant above Shion. Shion rained kisses all over Nezumi’s face and Nezumi brushed Shions hair out of his eyes and kissed him deeply. 

When he had caught his breath he pulled out of Shion and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to clean them both and they slipped their lounge pants back on. Laying down next to each other Shion rested his head on Nezumi’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Suddenly his stomach growled and he froze in embarrassment. Nezumi chuckled and squeezed his rump.

“Want a snack?” he whispered and Shion nodded. They got up and made their way to the kitchen where Shion made them toasted sandwiches on rye bread. Plating the sandwiches and grabbing a bottle of juice to share Shion lead the way back to the bedroom and turned on his favorite anime while Nezumi read. 

“Wow, baby. You turn a sandwich into a culinary masterpiece. Where did you learn to cook like this?” Nezumi asked.

“Safu’s mother was my nanny and no one could cook like that woman can. I was always in the kitchen under foot so one day she set me to work and realized that I had a natural nack for it. I have been in the kitchen ever since. I love cooking. It adds a sense of home and comfort to the atmosphere,” Shion said quietly and Nezumi stroked his back as he went back to his book and Shion continued to watch his anime. He switched to a boys love anime that was a favorite. This one never failed to make him laugh. Takato was resistant to the very end.

“That is some dedication,” Nezumi muttered having been drawn into the show. Shion nodded. He turned off the TV after the last episode and crawled under the comforter beside Nezumi. He laid on his back and laced his fingers with his and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep comforted by the scent and feel of Nezumi next to him.

“Diaski,” he murmured before he fell asleep not hearing when Nezumi replied in kind. Nezumi gazed down into Shions beautiful face and thought that he really was pretty like an angel. God he loved Shion already so much. He laid his book aside and turned out the lamp. He laid on his side and wrapped an arm around Shion’s waist and fell asleep to the gentle breaths that Shion took and the slight murmurs in his sleep. 

The Next Morning

The alarm woke Shion from sleep and he realized that he was asleep on top of Nezumi who was gently snoring on his stomach. Nezumi stirred and Shion rolled off and padded into the bathroom to start the shower. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before climbing into the shower to wash his body. He didn’t notice when Nezumi joined him until he climbed into the shower beside him and took the bar of soap to lather his hands and wash his own body. He kissed Shion’s mouth and murmured a good morning.

“Morning,” Shion murmured back and left the shower first to get morning breakfast ready and make lunches for every one. He had just finished the bacon and eggs and had already prepared the bento boxes when Safu and Nezumi joined him at the dining table. He brought cream and sugar to the table along with the coffee carafe and clasped his hands together.

“God bless this food, bless this house and watch over us as we go to and from school this day. Amen” he prayed and the others said amen and started eating. 

“I would drive but fathers assistant is picking us up after school to do the shopping for school clothes and then I have a doctors appointment. What are we going to do about dinner? Am I cooking?” he asked and Safu nodded along with Nezumi. “Italian or Chinese?” 

“Italian,” Nezumi said and Safu nodded her accord. Shion nodded and went to the freezer to pull out shrimp and chicken. He put it in the refrigerator and brought the bento boxes to the table. His phone beeped giving a 10 minute warning. He cleared the breakfast dishes and loaded the dishwasher before turning it on. 

“Shion, don’t forget today’s afternoon recital,” Safu said and handed Shion his violin case. Shion froze and Safu rolled her eyes. “Ever your lie in April.” Shion sighed in relief and nodded. Nezumi grabbed his school bag from in front of the front door and waited for the others to join him. They left and Shion locked the door behind him before leading the way downstairs. 

He laced his fingers with Nezumi’s and walked side by side with him while Safu argued with someone through email about the number of experience points you could earn in one run during a popular group online video game.

“You play the violin?” Nezumi asked and Shion nodded.

“I also play the piano and sing,” Shion said. “I have a recital with the school orchestra this afternoon.”

“How long have you played the violin?” Nezumi asked as they turned onto the street that the school was situated on. He unlaced his hand from Shions and pulled his bag around to put his book in it. Shion didn’t think anything of it until Nezumi didn’t take his hand again.

“Um, I have been playing since I was 9,” Shion said absently while wondering if Nezumi was ashamed of him. They walked through the school doors and Shion headed to his locker and Nezumi went down the next hall where his locker was located. When Shion had grabbed his English text book, he went the way Nezumi had gone and saw something that shattered his soul. Nezumi had been turning after locking his locker and a girl jumped him and plastered her mouth to his. Shion ducked his head and turned away to run when Nezumi’s shout stopped him.

“Get off me. What is wrong with you? I am with some one,” he yelled and Shion turned to see that Nezumi had pushed the lady away at arms length.

Nezumi looked up to see Shion standing there and his eyes widened and that’s when Shion realized that he had started crying. Nezumi released the girl and strode towards Shion with determined steps and took Shion into his arms and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back Shion slumped against him in a daze.

“Your mine,” he whispered and Nezumi nodded.

“And you are mine,” he said back fiercely and took Shions hand to walk with him to English period. Safu and Eda shook their heads.

“Marriane is such a whore,” Eda snarled and Shion blushed while Safu smacked the back of her head.

“Thank you Eda. You can join me in detention after class along with Shion and Nezumi,” Mr. Edmonds said as he walked into the class and stood at his desk.

“Yes Mr. Edmonds,” they said dutifully and Shion blushed clear to his roots. He shifted in his seat and Safu looked at him in concern. She tilted her head and then turned a brilliant shade of red before turning face the front of the class. Eda snickered and Shion glared at her. 

After class they went to study hall and passed their detention slips to the teachers aid before accepting their writing assignments on why PDA was unacceptable for school. When the bell rang they passed their assignments to the teachers aid she signed them off in the book.

“Keep it at home boys,” she said as she waved them off. Shion and Nezumi left and Nezumi shook his head.

“Nasty old biddy probably isn’t getting any,” he muttered under his breath. Shion snickered. “See you at lunch.” Shion nodded and made his way to Health class for gym. He blushed when he changed his clothes and he saw all the bite marks on his chest on stomach.

“Nezumi likes to chew on you,” Raymond said and Shion blushed crimson. “Lucky.” Shion beamed and Raymond shook his head and walked with Shion to the soccer field. 

When gym was over he changed and made his way to Science where he sat with Safu and glared at Marriane who glared back.

“Cut the drama,” Mrs. Echos said and they turned to face the front of the class. When class was over they left and walked to their lockers.

“Fag,” Marriane muttered

“Grand Central Station,” Safu muttered back. Marriane went towards Safu but was intercepted by a hallway aid.

“Move along Marriane,” she said and Marriane glared at them before stomping off. She turned to Shion and Safu. “Next time ignore her.” She said and continued on her rounds. A hand caressed the back of Shions neck and he turned to see Nezumi had joined them with his bento box and book. He was glaring at Marrianes back.

“That is one rude chick,” he shook his head at her forwardness. Safu nodded. They left the school building and walked across the street to the cold juice vendor and bought juices and then sat under a tree down the street. 

“So you get to wow us with your musical expertise this afternoon Shion. Is your dad coming?” Shavan asked as he joined their group under the tree.

“Maybe. Sometimes he does but I am not sure this time. He’s been pulling back more and more lately,” Shion said and Safu grimaced.

“Well you have us,” Shavan said and Shion crossed his eyes.

“Great it’s like raising children when you two are together,” Safu said. “You two used to get me into some schemes when we were younger.”

“That is so not true, Safu and you know it. You used to blame every thing on Shion because you knew he wouldn’t tell on you,” Eda said as she sat down.

“And you couldn’t break a rule to save your ass. Yet your a complete renegade now,” Safu glared at Eda.

“Guys it’s OK. I just wanted every one to be happy so I didn’t mind really,” Shion said and every one raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

“Hasn’t changed a bit has he?” Nezumi said and every one laughed and Shion chuckled with them. 

“Shion, sorry but I have to bail on Wednesday but I promise to be there next week,” Shavan said and Shion nodded and waved it away.

“What happens Wednesday?” Nezumi asked.

“Shion volunteers at the animal hospital. We join him so he doesn’t get hurt. Yet amazingly he never has. He has this way with animals,” Shavan said and sighed shaking his head when Shion petted a stray dog that wandered over to beg for food. He fed him some meat from his bento box. Nezumi rubbed the dogs ears and set his box down so the dog could finish his lunch.

“One time they got a nearly feral dog in that they couldn’t get to calm down so they could treat his wounds and Shion just walked right up to the mutt and held his hand out. Absolutely no fear. The dog quieted down and the doctor was able to treat it’s wounds. I have never seen anything like it. Especially when one considers that the dog was a wolf hound,” Shavan said and the others nodded. Nezumi stared incredulously at Shion.

“What? Look, from the size of the dog alone every one was afraid of him. Dogs and cats sense the emotions of humans much more then we do sometimes. So if every one was afraid then the dog who is already confused and in pain is also reacting with fear. I took dominance and fear out of the question and since I had already been there for about 2 hours I smelled like a bunch of animals so he was comforted by the animal scents on my body. I just walked up to him and held my hand out. I petted him and comforted him,” Shion said and shrugged. Nezumi no longer looked incredulous but thoughtful.

“Actually that makes perfect sense,” he said and nodded. Shion beamed and Nezumi chuckled and kissed him. 

When afternoon came around, Shion was a ball of nerves. This would be the first time he played in front of Nezumi. He would think of his love for him and how Nezumi made him feel. 

When he stepped out onto the stage and joined the others he saw that his father was indeed there and half of Nezumi’s family had joined him. He felt faint until he saw Nezumi smile and wink at him and somehow that roguish gesture comforted him and he smiled and laughed. When the doors closed the music teacher gave the floor to them.

“Ever your lie in april,” Safu said and every one nodded.

Shion lifted his violin and thought of how Nezumi made him feel. As he began to play he closed his eyes and left the music take him. He thought of Nezumi’s face and his beloved smile and those fathomless eyes and how he would love to get lost in them. When the song wound down he slowed his racing heart and opened his eyes to look directly into Nezumi’s. Nezumi smiled and Shion smiled back. 

For the next song there was a slight problem and the pianist looked at Shion in desperation and he sighed and nodded and switched places with him. He laid his hand on the piano and once again let the music carry him away. When the song wound down it was time for free choice. Safu looked at Shion with a devilish smile. ‘Shadows’ she mouthed and Shion grinned and nodded. He stood up and removed his jacket to play more comfortably. Shavan went to the sound system and nodded. Safu went to the drums and Shion took center stage while the others fanned out around the stage. 

Shion tapped his toe and then nodded as the signal that every one should start. The song started and the kids started clapping along and Shion smiled at them in encouragement and nodded and some of the kids even got up to start line dancing. Shion chuckled and nodded and kicked it up a notch and the other two easily kept pace with him. When the song was done they got a standing ovation and Safu and Shavan along with others joined him and they took a bow. Nezumi was staring at him in awe. Shion saw his father and knew that he needed to be addressed and nodded at his father. His father took his leave and when every one was excused from the stage Shion went and found his father waiting for him outside of the auditorium doors. 

“Shion,” his father nodded.

“Sir,” Shion bowed and his father nodded in respect. 

“Ayanami, will be here soon so don’t be late. He is going with you to your doctors appointment. Is your boyfriend joining you?” his fathers asked.

“Yes,” Nezumi said from behind Shions right shoulder. Safu also nodded along with Shavan and Eda. 

“Eda, your mother has interviews for you this afternoon so she said to drop you off after Shions appointment,” his father said. Eda bowed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Eda said and Shions father nodded at every one and took his leave. Shion slumped, suddenly inexplicable exhausted. 

“I’m sorry Eda,” Shion said feeling guilty for his fathers behavior.

“Why are you sorry, Shion? If your father wants to go into the deep freeze that’s on him not you,” Eda said and the others nodded. Nezumi laced his fingers with his and Shions heart lightened at the tender smile on his face. 

“Where’s your family?” Shion asked.

“They said they would meet you this Saturday. Were staying at my place this weekend,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded. “The others are welcome to join us.”

“Are we doing barbecue at the park Tuesday? My father got some good rib meat in,” Shavan asked and Shion nodded. 

“Get some Shitake mushrooms too,” Shion said and the others cheered and Shion chuckled. They walked to the lockers and Shion grabbed his bag and walked with Nezumi to his locker. Nezumi grabbed his bag and his ever present book. He was almost through with it.

“Let’s hit the bookstore in the mall,” Shion said. “I need a new recipe book and we can get you another book.” Nezumi smiled at him. Shion beamed and Nezumi chuckled and shook his head. When they went out the car was there. A big SUV and Ayanami held the door open for them and Shion climbed in.

“Thank you Ayanami,” Shion said and Ayanami nodded.

“Very good Master Shion,” he said and Shion rolled his eyes as he hated the formality. Ayanami knew he hated it and did it to annoy him. Ayanami was warmer towards Shion then his father. 

“Lord, your going to Master me to death,” Shion said and then blushed magenta when he realized what he said. Ayanami chuckled and Nezumi howled with laughter along with the others.

“That didn’t come out right,” he mumbled.

“I’m betting it didn’t,” Ayanami said and shooed Marriane away from the SUV where she came to start shit. His size suggested that she wouldn’t enjoy being bodily removed.

“She is such a whore. Does she have a goal to bed half the male population by her senior year?” Eda said. Eda was resentful towards her for stealing her boyfriend in the sixth grade.

“What’s up with you and her Eda? I know why I don’t like her but you seem to hate her with a rage that rivals suns,” Nezumi said and Eda stared sullenly out the window.

“She slept with my boyfriend in the sixth grade when I refused to put out to him. I wanted to wait but she opened her legs for him when he got horny during free period,” Eda said and Nezumi grunted and shook his head. 

“I don’t abuse woman but she made me want to slap her silly when she attacked me this morning,” Nezumi said and laced his fingers with Shions. 

“Shion your getting the full workup this evening so be ready,” Ayanami said and Shion nodded. 

“I hate the doctors office,” Shion said with a grimace.

“It will be over soon,” Ayanami said and Shion nodded.

They pulled up to the mall and Ayanami parked in the public parking. They walked upstairs to the men’s department store section and when Shion went to head to his usual store Safu pulled him to a stop and shook her head. She grinned devilishly.

“No. come on,” Shion whined.

“You promised,” Safu said.

“But…,” Shion said.

“Promised,” She said and Shion slumped and nodded. She pulled him to a store that sold more stylishly flashy clothes.

“Why here?” Nezumi asked and Shion blushed so hard he almost swooned. Nezumi caught him by the shoulders.

“Shion promised me on his 16th birthday that when he lost his virginity, that I could give his wardrobe a makeover,” Safu said smugly. Shion shushed her but she just laughed and yanked him towards the section that sold his size. 

She grabbed shirts and pants matching them up and handing them to the assistant in sets to be packaged that way. She kept going until he had enough outfits to refill his entire closet. Then she chose new boxers for him, switching out for some tiny boy shorts that might have been a kleenex. A leather jacket that had buckles and boots and tennis shoes. He would look like a male model by the time she was done with him. Then she bought some makeup for him.

“Oh hell no,” he said but sighed when she glared at him.

“This was the deal. Either a hair cut or makeup,” she said and he nodded. He noticed a jacket that Nezumi had been eyeing and made eye contact with Ayanami who nodded. He had been doing that for every thing that Nezumi had expressed an interest in. Nezumi had no idea he had surprises waiting for him. 

When they had finished clothes shopping they sent the purchases off with Ayanami to the car and headed to the bookstore. Shion grabbed a basket and walked with Nezumi to the literature section. He decided to brush up on his Bronte and grabbed a few modern translations and also some literature in German and some in French. He held the basket up for Nezumi to put the books in it and grabbed some jumbo notebooks for sketches and some more colored pencils. He decided to also do some charcoal. He decided to grab a romani cookbook and another on canning. When every one was finished he went to the romance section and picked up some more MM romance then went to the cashier and handed over his debit card. When she had packaged all the books he separated his books from Nezumi’s and handed him the bag. Nezumi accepted it with a kiss on his cheek and Ayanami stepped forward to relieve Shion of his bag. He checked his watch and gave Shion the look. Shion nodded and started walking hand in hand with Nezumi back to the elevator that would take them to the parking lot. When they were waiting for the next elevator Marriane suddenly popped up with three huge muscle necks. 

“That guy there with the black hair,” she said as she pointed to Nezumi. “He pushed me in the hallway at school.”

“You she whore,” Eda snarled and the one in the middle flexed his muscles as he stepped towards Nezumi. Shion’s vision tunneled and he let go of Nezumi’s hand as he stepped forward and assessed his opponents. 

“Gentleman, how about we take this to the parking lot so none of us go to jail,” Shion said and they all made their way to the parking lot and Shion waited for the muscle necks to make the first move. 

The biggest one swung at Nezumi who easily ducked the punch. That was all Shion needed. He let loose all 5 years of his instructors education and training on these three muscled jocks. When he was finished they were moaning on the ground. Then he turned to Marriane.

“I was going to be nice. I was going to let it go because you walked away but this right here just changed things. You went after what’s mine. You should have known better Marriane. After Eda, I would have thought you’d learned your lesson but not only are you a home wreaking whore but you are also a devious snake and I hate liars. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I despise lies. So here is what’s going to happen: your going to walk away, and when you see us in school your going to act like we have the plague and run the other direction. Because if you don’t and you continue to escalate the situation, I am going to take you to task. I may be the nice one but I have a dark side as you have already experienced for yourself. Don’t play games Marriane, you won’t like the consequences,” Shion said and took Nezumi’s hand and led him to the waiting SUV where Ayanami was holding the door open. When they were all packed into the car and on their way Shion broke. He started hyperventilating.

“Shion, breathe. Breathe Shion, damn,” Nezumi swore and opened the window and fanned Shion’s face. He rubbed his chest the way his grandmother taught him and slowly Shions delayed panic attack dialed back and he could take full breaths. Finally he sat back against Nezumi’s chest and felt the full exhaustion of the day.

“I don’t get it. Most people panic before the altercation, but you panicked after,” Nezumi said and shook his head. 

“The same thing happened three years ago when we were on our way home from the arcade. He like go’s into a trance and unleashes all of his training on the threat and then allows himself to feel after the danger has passed,” Safu said quietly. “He actually passed out that time and had to be taken to the hospital.” Shion looked at his hand where he had cut it on some guys tooth and saw it was bleeding. 

He took a tissue from his bag and stemmed the flow of blood. Finally they pulled up to the doctors office and they exited and went through the double doors. The front desk lady looked at Shion and nodded before paging his doctor. A nurse waved him forward for vitals and he allowed himself to be weighed and his lungs and blood pressure to be checked. Another nurse came in and cleaned his hand bandaged it and asked what happened. Shion explained with out too much detail what had happened and she made notes in his chart. Another nurse came in and took his blood. When he was finished he went back into the waiting room and sat with Nezumi who handed him one of his romance books from the car. Shion beamed at him and accepted the book and started reading. About an hour later the doctor came out.

“Shion, would you join me?” he said and Shion nodded. Shion followed him with Nezumi by his side back to his office. 

“This is my partner,” Shion said when the doctor looked at Nezumi curiously. The doctor looked down and composed his thoughts.

“Shion… have you been taking any sort medication or home remedies?” he asked and Shion furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his negative. “Shion, I just did your blood work and it’s… I have no idea how to explain this. It’s like all the markers left in your blood that you had ever been sick are gone.”

“What do you mean? Like I was still sick and now I’m not?” Shion asked in confusion. The doctor shook his head.

“No. What I mean is that… remember when you had the measles with all the others?” he asked and Shion nodded. “Well antibodies would be left in your blood to indicate that you had been sick so that the body knows to fight it off. The bodies natural immune system. Shion… it’s like you were never sick at all.” Shion stared in shock at the doctor. Beside him he felt Nezumi stiffen slightly. 

“How is that possible? I was sick. My body is riddled with scars as an indication that I was sick,” Shion said and the doctor shook his head helplessly. 

“Shion, it’s like it never even happened,” he said. Shion could feel a sort of nervous energy coming from Nezumi and he suddenly knew that no matter what he had to get out of the doctors office. He did something he hated with a passion and made him feel dirty.

“I see. I recently found a book in a used book store about ancient Chines remedies. I tried the tea and it was decent but it kind of made me feel dizzy so I gave the book back and exchanged it for another recipe book,” Shion said feeling nauseous. The doctor studied him and then nodded. 

“Well, let me know if you feel any side affects from the tea,” he said and Shion nodded. “How long ago did you try the tea?”

“About 6 months ago,” Shion lied and felt like vomiting. He had to swallow the bile in the back of his throat. The doctor nodded and signed off in his chart and made another appointment for Shion next year. 

Shion took the paper and left with Nezumi. He walked to the waiting room and waved every one to come along with him not stopping as he walked out the door. He told the others to wait at the car for him and ran across the street to the alley to toss his guts. He fell to his knees and took deep breaths noticing that Nezumi was rubbing his back.

“It’s why your family is hunted isn’t it?” he whispered softly and Nezumi paused in his rubbing and then continued.

“Yes,” he said. “I didn’t know I had it though.” Shion nodded.

“I will never tell anyone. Not even Safu but if there is anything else can you tell me later so that I don’t have to lie?” Shion implored quietly and Nezumi chuckled hoarsely. 

“Yes, love,” Nezumi said and Shion beamed suddenly feeling better after the endearment. He got to his feet and walked shakily back to the SUV. Every one looked at him in concern.

“I really hate the doctors office,” he said honestly. It was very true.

“Honestly, Shion,” Safu huffed and rolled her eyes. Shion chuckled and took a breath. Nezumi laced his fingers with Shions and he smiled up at him and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“Are you staying tomorrow or are you going home?” Shion asked and Nezumi was quiet for a moment.

“I don’t know yet,” he said honestly and Shion nodded that he understood. When they got home every one helped bring the bags up and Eda left so that Ayanami could drive her home and return. Shion didn’t want to think about spending the night with out Nezumi so he lost himself in cooking. Humming to himself as he started the pasta and sateed the shrimp and chicken in a braze. He started a rue and added seasonings and roasted tomatoes. When those were done he added them to the rue and allowed it to simmer while he turned the oven on started to bake the bread. He mixed a batter for a simple butter cake and made some frosting from scratch, putting it in the freezer to chill and firm up. When the pasta was done, he drained it and added the sauce, tossing it in the pot until the noodles were evenly coated and slid it into the oven to allow the shredded Parmesan cheese to melt into the pasta. He buttered the bread and shredded some cheese onto it and brushed it with oil and slid it back into the oven while pulling the cake out and allowing it to cool. When the pasta was finished he brought it to the table and set it on a warmer in the middle of the table. He set the table with plates and silver wear and glasses and squeezed lemons for fresh lemonade before pureeing it in the blender with ice and strawberries. Then he poured it into a pitcher and brought that to the table. He frosted the cake and tossed a quick salad together with cucumber and cherry tomatoes and brought that to the table with blue cheese dressing and balsamic vinaigrette and put his finger to his lips and whistled. The others came back upstairs and into the apartment and whistled and sat down. Safu said grace and every one dug into the dinner. 

“Wow, I love it when you make this Shion,” Safu said around a mouthful. 

“This is so good,” Nezumi moaned as he ate another bite of pasta. Shavan was eating like he just finished lent.

“Shavan, did you just finished a lent fast?” Ayanami asked and the room burst into laughter. When the food was demolished and the cake nothing but crumbs he cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher before turning it on. He made the bento boxes for tomorrow and left them in the refrigerator. 

He stripped the bed and threw the blankets and sheets into the washer and remade the bed. He hung his clothes up in the closet while Nezumi laid on the bed and read a new book from the store. Shion pulled out some pajama pants and ran a bath. He added bath salts and lit a candle and cracked the door in invitation. Settling down into the bathtub he held his knees and rested his forehead on them and took a moment to breath. Soon he felt Nezumi slide in behind him and he leaned back into his arms sighing in pleasure when Nezumi wrapped them around him.

“Stay,” he entreated softly. Nezumi was quiet.

“How could I ever leave?” he whispered back and kissed his ear. 

“Daiski,” Shion whispered.

“Watashimo, daiski,” Nezumi replied and Shion felt a tear of happiness slide down his cheek. Nezumi kissed it away.

“I am going to have Ayanami drive me home guys,” Safu said outside the door.

“OK, your lunch is in the refrigerator. Be safe,” Shion called back. 

“Be happy,” She said and the sound of the door closing in the bedroom could be heard. 

“I am,” Shion whispered and Nezumi chuckled and kissed his cheek. Shion turned and leaned against the wall of the bathtub so he could see Nezumi. He picked his leg up and lathered a wash cloth.

“I am in this one hundred percent all the way. Tell me what you need to get you there,” Shion said running the wash cloth up and down his leg. Nezumi relaxed back and thought about Shion’s question. 

“Don’t give up on me no matter what,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded. “I am yours and you are mine. Please no matter what happens don’t ever forget that.”

“I promise,” Shion swore.

“I need you to be more careful. Don’t let your mind wander too much. It isn’t criticism, I just noticed that you have the tendency to let your mind wander. So try to avoid situations like that if you can for me. Now be straight with me. Do you want me to live here with you?” Nezumi asked and Shion nodded with out hesitation.

“You are my life now. I knew when I dreamed of you that you would change my life and that you would belong to me. So I readied myself for the presence of you in my life. I knew that I would change and that I would have to grow up. So I prepared myself. I thought about what I wanted to do with my life. Chose the profession I knew I would get the most out of. I knew that I was gay and so I prepared myself for that kind of change in my life as well. And I was a virgin and I waited for you and before you ask, no it doesn’t bother me that you seem to have experience that I don’t. Honestly I am glad because you show me how to please you by pleasing me,” Shion said and stared deep into Nezumi’s eyes. Nezumi stared back hypnotized by him.

“I need to spend time with my tribe at least a few times a week,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded.

“We can switch off where we sleep,” Shion said and Nezumi stared in shock at him.

“Your serious?” he said and Shion nodded.

“I bought a recipe book for this weekend,” Shion said and Nezumi reached across the bathtub and pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled his neck.

“Love me Shion. Never stop loving me,” he begged and Shion wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Always and forever,” Shion said kissed Nezumi passionately. 

Shion ran his hands over Nezumi’s chest and over his muscles. He stroked him all over learning his body, what he liked and what felt good. He reached behind him and stretched his own body while keeping Nezumi’s mouth busy. He reached down and stroked Nezumi’s cock, swallowing Nezumi gasp of pleasure. He slid down onto Nezumi’s cock and laced their hands together.

Staring into Nezumi’s eyes he started a gentle rhythm that was like a slow wave cresting. He pegged his sweat spot on Nezumi’s cock and fell over the edge shivering when Nezumi shouted and came with him, pouring his seed deep. They relaxed in the water and Nezumi trailed his fingers up and down Shions back.

“I love you, Zumi,” Shion whispered.

“Love you too, flower,” Nezumi said and kissed his neck. When the water was cool, Shion drained the water and handed Nezumi a towel. He dried off with the other and walked into the bedroom to dress in his pajama pants. He grabbed his school bag and sat at the desk to do his homework. 

He worked through the problems when he got stumped on an equation he went into the living room and pulled out his huge easel and fought through the problem. Nezumi shook his head and Shion called his neighbor.

“Oh God, Calculus is going to kill me,” he said and she chuckled. She hung up and a few minutes later their was knock on the door and she opened it to come in. She looked at Shions mess on the dry erase board and shook her head. She erased the board and rewrote the problem this time writing the steps differently. Nezumi huffed and shook his head. He solved the problem while Shion did the problem on the board. She nodded and held her hand out for Nezumi’s notebook. She looked it over and nodded. 

“I’m going out of town for work tomorrow night so I wont be able to help you. You’ll have to call Ramon,” she said and Shion sighed.

“He is such a condescending ass,” he said and she shrugged.

“But he is the only other one who can help you here,” she said and took her leave. Shion whimpered.

“Is he really that bad?” Nezumi asked and Shion sighed.

“I am not sure. He makes me feel stupid but then again Calculus makes me feel stupid so maybe it’s just me,” he said and went over to the closet and pulled out the wrapped box with a bow on it. He handed it to Nezumi and smiled when Nezumi raised an eyebrow. Nezumi took the lid off and gasped at the coat he had admired in the store. He saw the jeans and the shirts and boots and stared in shock at Shion. 

“I like shopping and I wanted to get it for you. This was more an indulgence for myself,” he said and Nezumi raised an eyebrow. “I saw the way you looked at them and thought that I would get to spoil you. It brings me genuine happiness, and you are the gift I never saw coming. This is nothing compared to what you give me just for being in my life.” Nezumi smiled and shook his head.

“This is just you being you,” he said and Shion beamed like a puppy and Nezumi chuckled then broke down laughing and Shion laughed with him which had him laughing longer.

“How are you laughing with me?” he asked when he finally caught his breath.

“I make you laugh and your laughter makes me happy,” Shion said simply and Nezumi stared in shock and then a tear slid down his cheek. Shion wiped it away and kissed his mouth.

“Don’t ever change, my flower,” Nezumi said against his mouth.

“Only for you,” Shion said and Nezumi kissed him again. When they pulled apart Shion yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fists and Nezumi swept him up in his arms and carried him to bed. He slid the covers back.

“Wait I have to finish the clothes. They have to go in the dryer,” Shion protested even as he slumped down into the pillow. 

“Go to sleep. I’ll get it,” Nezumi said and left to transfer the sheets from the washer to the dryer. When he came back he slid into the bed next to Shion and turned the light off. 

Shion rolled, seeking him out in his sleep. Nezumi gazed at him in the dark, in awe at this second chance he had been given. Shion had dreamed he would come and had accepted him even before he knew him. His absent minded angel. He stroked Shions cheek and kissed him smiling when Shion wrinkled his nose and sighed in his sleep.

“Zumi, my Zumi,” Shion murmured and snuggled into his side. Nezumi wrapped him up and fell asleep to the murmuring of Shion and his breathing. 

The Next Morning

The alarm clock woke Shion from sleep and he stirred and stretched noticing that Nezumi was already waking up. He rolled over and smiled at Shion. Shion smiled back and kissed him murmuring good morning against his lips.

“Morning,” he murmured back and Shion got up and went to turn the shower on. He brushed his teeth next to Nezumi who was also brushing his teeth. When he was finished he washed his face with his special cleanser and noticed that Nezumi used it to and made a mental note to buy some more. He climbed into the shower and washed his body being sure to shave his bush. When that was finished he shaved his legs and arms and moisturized with the conditioning soap. Nezumi washed his body and kissed his neck when Shion left the shower to get dressed. He chose teal blue boy shorts and black skinny jeans with swirly designs and a long sleeved shirt with a hood. He paired it with a vest and black ankle slip on sneakers. He put on a waist chain and sat in front his mirrored cabinet to do his makeup deciding to go with light colors. He drew the line at colors though and used simple clear flavored slick. He parted his hair on the side so it draped over his birth mark and played peek a boo with his eyes. He grabbed his keys and book bag and went into the kitchen to make quick breakfast burritos for breakfast. They were running hella late. He set the pan in the sink in soapy water and screamed when he saw the time.

“Chill, we’ll make it if we eat and drive,” Nezumi said and handed Shion his wallet. Shion smiled gratefully at him and they left. Shion looked at Nezumi and noticed he was wearing the new clothes and shoes he had purchased for him. He beamed ridiculously happy with that. Nezumi chuckled and shook his head. 

Shion drove them to the school and grabbed the bento boxes and bags and handed Safu her breakfast burrito as she had ran to the car to glare at him.

“You shaved your legs again, didn’t you?” she huffed. She took a bite of her burrito and moaned. “OK you are forgiven.” They went to homeroom and her Shion and Nezumi sat in the back so they could finish there breakfast.

“Again, Shion?” she snarked. “Can you not shave your legs the night before?” the class roared with laughter. 

“I was too tired,” Shion complained even though he laughed with every one else.

“Next time you guys eat breakfast in class it’s detention alright?” she said and they nodded. She shook her head. “Honestly, my own daughter doesn’t spend that much time on hygiene and she’s 15.” Again the class roared with laughter. Shion finished the rest of his burrito and threw the foil in the garbage along with Safu’s and Nezumi’s. 

“Shion, the park that you and your friends use for barbecue Tuesday is closed for maintenance,” she said and Shion groaned. “I passed it on my way to work so you guys have to find another place to go and don’t forget curfew. Try the skater park.”

“Oh that place is nasty and we always get moochers,” Shavan said and Safu nodded. Shion was busy thinking of where they could go when Nezumi nudged him. 

“We have pits in our camp and Haz says you could use ours if you want,” Nezumi said and Safu clapped excitedly.

“Yeah let’s do that. We can all go in the Mercedes since it has a big backseat and a huge trunk,” Shavan said and Shion nodded his agreement. 

“Yeah, Shavan, text your dad to have the meat ready by the end of the school day so we can come and pick it up and he can put it on my tab. I’ll come by- no you know what, I’ll just pay it today with money from the cash jar. How much is it all together with the today’s costs?” Shion asked and Shavan checked the bill.

“Your at 359. he charged you nine because he’s cutting the meat the way you like it,” he said and Shion nodded and waved that off.

“That’s fine. I just got money out so we should be good,” Shion said and then had a thought. “Damn. I forgot to put gas in the car.”

“Language,” the homeroom teacher said and Shion winced.

“Sorry,” he grumbled. She shook her head and went back to her teachers magazine. 

“Baby, your dad didn’t get a full tank of gas before he brought it to you?” Nezumi asked and Shion thought about it.

“I don’t know. But I used half when we went to the farmers market in Kingston,” he said and Nezumi nodded and went back to his book. “Shavan did you get the shitake mushrooms?”

“No. I was going to order them. I got extra meat so we could feed Nezumi’s family though. Do you want to order extra mushrooms too?” he asked and Shion nodded. 

“How much?” he asked. Shavan looked at the bill.

“150 and that includes the other ingredients,” Shavan looked at Nezumi. “Is there any food your family doesn’t eat?” Nezumi shook his head. “Good. Just making sure.”

“We eat anything,” Nezumi said. “We also barbecue a lot so that’s normal for us. And as I have already tasted Shions cooking I can definitely say that they will enjoy his food. Hell, what he does with a sandwich is downright ballad worthy.”

“I know right? Even a midnight snack is gourmet. If I could I would live at his apartment,” Shavan said and Shion huffed.

“So that’s why were friends. So I could feed your lazy ass,” Shion said and chuckled along with every one else. Shavan just grinned and shook his head.

“Besides, I’m already living with him. I’m afraid were all filled up already,” Nezumi said with a note of jealousy. 

“Chill man, I don’t poach and we were all in diapers together so that would be just weird,” Shavan said and the class roared with laughter. 

The bell rang for first period and Shion handed Nezumi his bento box and kissed him goodbye on the way to lit. Safu walked with him and Eda joined them on their way to class. Marriane was in the hallway and took one look at them and scurried away as if death had just walked down the hall. Shion chuckled darkly.

“You have a mean streak Shion,” Eda said and Shion shrugged.

“She doesn’t even realize how badly things could have ended for her yesterday, if anyone was seriously hurt. Those three muscle heads are sore but otherwise unscathed,” Shion said and Safu nodded. 

“Should have yanked her hair out,” Eda muttered as they walked into the classroom. They took seats towards the back and passed their homework forward as the teacher made role call. Shion thought of Nezumi and wondered what he was thinking about. Safu tapped his elbow and pointed to her head and shook it. Shion nodded and focused on class. 

On the way to next period Shion saw Nezumi talking to a girl outside of the classroom and ducked his head. But then he remembered his words to Nezumi in the bathtub the night before and decided to give a little faith. He looked up and smiled into Nezumi’s eyes as he, Eda and Safu passed by. Nezumi smiled in gratitude and approval and Shion beamed. He ran into a trash can in the hallway and caught his balance before hurrying towards second period. 

“That must have been rough,” Eda said and Shion shook his head.

“I am new to this love but I made a promise last night to give him my faith. And I intend to keep my promise,” Shion swore silently. 

He took his seat next to Safu and she patted his shoulder. Nezumi passed the door and blew him a kiss and Shion returned it. He blushed and smiled and Nezumi smiled and shook his head before walking into his classroom and taking a seat towards the back. The teacher came in and closed both doors and made role call. He asked for a volunteer to go get the TV from the staffs office and Shion raised his hand. The teacher gave him the pass and note and Shion hurried out of the class room and looked into the door of Nezumi’s class room while passing by. 

Nezumi looked up as Shion passed by and Shion walked down the hall towards the staff office and soon Shion could here footsteps following him. He looked both ways and ducked into a cubby. Nezumi crowded him into the corner and took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Soon air became necessary and they broke apart panting. When they pulled apart Nezumi kissed his mouth and licked his lip and groaned before walking off. Shion continued on his way to the staff office and passed the note to the receptionist. He took deep breaths and tried to remember how to breath. She came out and took one look at him and waved him closer. 

“Take a nap during free period,” she said and winked. Shion beamed at her and nodded his head. She chuckled and patted his cheek before passing Shion the TV. He took it and rolled it down the hallway back to his class room and backing it in the door. Safu took one look at his flushed cheeks and shook her head grinning. Shion shrugged and blushed. 

They watched a drama and took notes. When it was time for GYM Shion walked to the locker rooms and was just opening his locker when one of the football players slammed it closed and shoved his back into the locker.

“You beat up my brother yesterday at the mall,” he snarled. Shion shook his head.

“That’s not how it happened. May I please explain?” he asked calmly and the guy stared in shock then nodded relaxing softly. “Marriane kissed my boyfriend yesterday which he didn’t appreciate. He held her away and told her he was with some one. He kissed me to show he meant business and she escalated the problem by bringing in a group of guys to beat us up. I waited for them to throw the first punch and then I incapacitated them with out causing permanent injury. I am sorry if he feels I beat him up but I didn’t think it was right that Marriane started shit using someone else. And I purposely moved us away from others so that neither party would have the cops called. She is a very manipulative bitch and she probably plaid the injured party, so I didn’t want to really hurt them. I would totally approve of someone doing that if the situation was what it seemed but it wasn’t and your brother and his friends didn’t deserve to get in trouble for her manipulations.” The guy sat back and actually thought about it.

“So even though you beat him up you also had his back?” he asked and Shion nodded. The guy clapped him on the shoulder. “Then I owe you a debt of gratitude and also an apology.”

“Think nothing of it. Just don’t listen to the home wreaking whore anymore,” Shion said with a shrug. The guy nodded and he and his friends took their leave and Raymond came over and took a breath with Shion. The coach called Shion into his office.

“Your off today, Shion. Take a free period and thank you for keeping the situation calm,” he said and Shion nodded and bowed before taking his leave. 

He went outside and made his way to his favorite place in the woods. His cave. He was working on his English report when twigs crackled and he looked over not surprised to see Nezumi there. He came in and sat next to Shion and Safu came in and sat across from them.

“Coach doesn’t want me playing today because of the altercation. And the brother of one of the guys I beat up yesterday confronted me in the locker room and I explained that it was Marriane manipulating the situation. That they really had no idea that she was lying through her teeth and that I saved us all from going to jail because of her bitch ass,” Shion said and Nezumi shook his head. 

Shion went back to his report, while Nezumi read and Safu played her video games. When Shions phone beeped with a 5 minute warning they packed up and went back and Nezumi kissed Shion before they returned to the school and Shion and Safu walked to science soon joined by Eda. They went through class with Marriane looking at them like they were going to jump her any minute and Shion shook his head at her antics.

When lunch came around Shion went to his locker to retrieve his lunch and walked with the others to the music room. They played music while they ate their lunches and Shion sang along to the music when he was done eating. He sat in the window to catch some sun. 

“Love me like you do  
love love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
love love love me like you do  
touch me like you do  
touch touch touch me like you do. 

He sang along to the song and thought of Nezumi when he was singing. 

Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find  
only you can set my hear on fire on fire  
I let you set the pace cause I’m not thinking straight  
my worlds spinning around I cant see clearly anymore

love me like you do  
love love love me like you do  
touch me like you do  
touch touch touch me like you do

“Wow,” Safu whispered and Shion looked at her and realized the entire room had been watching him sing along to the music. Nezumi was watching him with a small smile.

“Shions not shy,” Shavan said and Shion rolled his eyes. 

“How could I be with the crazy schemes you pulled when we were younger,” he griped.

“Me what did I do?” Shavan said with an air of innocence that deceived nobody.

“Do I need to bring up the macarena?” Shion said and Shavan turned tomato red. He grumbled under his breath and subsided.

“What’s this about the macarena?” Nezumi asked and Shion actually blushed magenta.

“When we were twelve Shavan was convinced I was body shy and wouldn’t believe me when I said I wasn’t. So he had us all do the macarena at the beach wearing speedos and bikinis. We were almost arrested as we scared the hell out of some grade schoolers at the beach on a school trip,” he said and Nezumi howled with laughter. “It isn’t funny. He hadn’t realized that I was an early bloomer and I was huge in comparison to the others. My dad was mad and I almost went to jail.”

“I said I was sorry like 5 times,” Shavan said and Shion shook his head in exasperation. They went to poetry and Shion sat with Nezumi and Safu in the back. 

“Today is free period so choose a quote from one of your favorite works,” the teacher said. When it came time for Shions quote he thought about it and smiled. He stood.

“Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more  
Men were deceivers ever  
One foot in sea, and one on shore  
To one thing constant never  
Then sigh not so but let them go  
And may you be blithe and bonny  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into hey nonny nonny.” 

The class clapped and Shion bowed and sat back down and Nezumi raised a brow. Shion blushed but shrugged. 

When class was over they went to history and sat down in the back again and Shion took notes trying not to get upset with the rainbow hair brigade who were ogling Nezumi. He clenched his hand under the desk and focused on the teachers lesson. Nezumi reached under the desk and pried his fingers apart then lacing them together with his. 

When school was over every one piled into two cars and Shion drove to his apartment to run upstairs quickly to grab the money from the jar and drop off his book bag. He changed his shirt and shoes and ran back downstairs to drive to the meat market to pick up the meat. He bought some seasonings and summer berries with cream for dessert at the store when he went to pick up the shitake mushrooms from the market. When they got on the road Nezumi drove leading the way back to his camp. When they arrived Nezumi introduced every one to his family members and introduced Shion as his partner. 

Nezumi led the way to the barbecue pits and Shion accepted the hair tie from Eda and pulled his hair back and got to work firing up the pits. He went to the bench and set out a sheet and foil to place the meat on and seasoned the meat with seasonings and braze and Safu helped him wrap the shitake mushrooms with the other ingredients that he had picked up. When Nezumi saw what was in the mushrooms he licked his lips and Shion laughed gaily and shook his head. He set the foil wrapped mushrooms in a huge tub and pulled tea out of the bucket and set water in jars with tea bags to make sun brewed tea while he started roasting the meat. He went around to each pit and handled them all. Some one had a radio going and he sang along to the music. 

Don’t you give up nah nah  
I wont give up nah nah  
Let me love you, let me love you

go through the darkest of days  
heavens a heart break away  
never let you go never let me down  
oh its been a hell of a ride  
driving the edge of knife  
never let you go never let me down

He added sugar to the tea and mixed a sugar glaze for the berries using their own juices. He hummed to the songs on the radio and fluttered around, totally in his element. He kissed Nezumi on his way to the grill to flip the meat and had Safu whip the cream and add it to little plastic cups before glazing the top with the sugared berries. 

When the meat was done he pulled out large platters for the chicken and ribs and steak. He pulled out a huge metal bowl and took the shitake mushrooms from the fire and placed them each in the bowl. Surveying his work he deemed it done and stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled and people came from ever direction. They stared in awe at the feast and Shion smiled in joy. 

Haz said grace and Shion accepted a plate with meat and a shitake mushroom from Nezumi before he flopped down on the blanket that he had set out for them. He ate the food while he talked and joked with some of Nezumi’s cousins and smiled when the kids ran around playing hide and seek.

“So you dreamed of Nezumi before you met him?” one of his female cousins asked and Shion nodded. “And you rearranged your life for a man you didn’t even know and prepared to accept him regardless of not knowing anything about him?” 

“I know it sounds crazy but Nezumi belongs to me, was promised to me. I knew that no matter what, I would do whatever it took to make it OK for him to be in my life. I don’t ask God why? I ask God how can?” he said and the girl contemplated him. 

“You are an incredibly optimistic person. May I ask you a personal question?” she asked Shion chuckled.

“Where did my marks come from?” she blushed but nodded. Shion put his empty plate down and picked up the dessert cup while he collected his thoughts. “My mother became ill when she was pregnant with me. She inadvertently passed the illness to me and the doctor realized that with the viral medication only one of us could be cured. He could either cure me or my mother. My mother chose to give me life. My birthday is also a mourning day. For my mother died the day she gave birth to me. I was born with white hair, pale skin and red marks with red eyes. But when I realized why I had them when I grew up I was in awe of the woman who was willing to die for me so that I could live. So I visit my mothers grave on the morning of my birth and I light a candle during my celebration so that where ever she is in the world she knows that I do not resent her for dying but love her unconditionally for the sacrifice she gave. Instead of feeling sorrow for losing such a courageous woman I strive to be like her whenever I can.” 

“In what ways?” Haz asked. Shion smiled.

“I volunteer at the animal hospital and donate my time freely for two hours every Wednesday like clock work. No matter what I am doing, what problems I have in my life I stop and give a little of myself so that I can bring a little hope into another’s life,” Shion said and Nezumi laced his fingers with his.

“What happens when you lose a life no matter what you do?” a young man asked and Shion thought about it.

“It’s hard and it hurts more then I would like it too, but when I feel like giving up, I think of my mother and know that there is always happiness to be found. Even though she died I lived. And then I go and hold a puppy and give one a bath and soon my tears turn to chuckles and then I am laughing again,” Shion said and smiled when Nezumi kissed his cheek. 

“Have you ever volunteered at the cancer ward?” he asked.

“I am an optimist not a masochist. Being able to help others hinges on being able to care for ones self. It may sound cruel but if I watched some one slowly die, then I would have nothing left to give another. How can I live when I destroy my soul?” he said and the others were quiet while they contemplated his words.

“So what your saying is you don’t think they are worth the effort?” a snide woman asked and Shion shook his head.

“That’s not what I am saying at all. What I mean is knowing my own limitations. Some one else may be strong enough to sustain that kind of damage but I know that I am not. But applaud those who do have the strength to keep going back and silently encourage them. I accept myself for the way I am. If it is something I feel I can change then I make the effort. If its not then I don’t even try. No one deserves false hope,” Shion said and the woman had nothing to say to that. 

“My flower, you seem to have an almost violently comical disposition against lies and I was wondering if there was a story behind that?” Nezumi asked and Shion stared down at their entwined hands.

“When I was on my first year of volunteering at the hospital we had a doctor who once told an eight year old girl that he could save her dog and that she had nothing to worry about. She was crying and he wanted her to stop. The dog was old and very big and did not have much longer. His heart gave out on the operating table. The complete utter devastation and sense of betrayal on her face is one I have never been able to erase from my mind. When I asked him why he lied to her, he told me that her tears were breaking his heart and he couldn’t stand to see her cry. All I caught from that statement was ‘I’ statements. Never once had it been about her. I vowed then and there never to tell a lie unless someones life was in jeopardy and since that day I haven’t,” Shion said and Nezumi looked down into his face. 

“It hurt you didn’t it yesterday?” he asked softly.

“The only thing that mattered to me was keeping you safe. So even though it was uncomfortable, I was willing to do anything I had to to protect you, my greatest treasure,” Shion said and Nezumi looked down into his eyes intently. Shion had a feeling that his soul was in his eyes at the moment every thing he felt there for Nezumi to read. 

When every one was done eating, Shion got to cleaning the grills. The love song hour on his favorite radio station had started and one of his favorite songs was playing. He started singing along to it.

“Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
How to be brave, how can I love  
When im afraid to fall  
watching you stand alone  
all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how  
one step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more”

Shion continued to scrub the pits and grills and lost himself in the music and his new budding love. He was unaware of the audience he was receiving. Or the envious look he was receiving. 

“You just fell right for his trap,” Serena sniped at Nezumi who looked at her in disgust.

“I told you I had no intention of marrying you. No matter what our parents wanted,” Nezumi said and she huffed angrily. 

“Yet you didn’t even try to resist him,” she said in a tone dripping with resentment.

“How could I fight the temptation of such a beautiful kind and unfair man,” Nezumi said as he watched Shion hum to Let me Love You. 

He smiled in affection. Shion winked and blew him a kiss. Nezumi chuckled and swept him into his arms to plant a kiss on his smiling mouth. Shion laughed with complete abandon never holding himself back.

“That right there is why he couldn’t resist,” Safu said to Serena. “Because he just breathes joy and the only people who are unaffected are those who have never known it.” Safu walked off to help Shion clean the grills. 

She laughed as he took her into his arms and twirled her around to the song they were singing earlier. Shavan whistled when Nezumi lifted Eda up by the waist like a professional dancer and twirled her around. She giggled madly. Haz laughed and shook his head. When the cleaning was finally done, Shion took his violin out and played a song by Lyndsay Stirling then they packed it in for the night. 

Nezumi packed some clothes in a bag and some books and packed them in a trunk. When he got behind the wheel he took Shions hand and drove one handed while the others sang to the music. Nezumi dropped Safu off while Shavan drove Eda home. When Nezumi and Shion got home, Shion was tired and yet so happy. He hummed as he prepared the bento boxes for tomorrow. He prepared the breakfast sandwiches for tomorrow and set out meat for tomorrows dinner. When he jumped in the shower, Nezumi slid in behind him and pressed him into the wall, while his body blanketed his back. 

He stroked his hands up and down Shion’s chest and stomach, before reaching back to squeeze his rump. He took some water proof lube from the shelf and squirted some on his fingers before prepping Shions hole for his possession. When he was properly stretched he flipped Shion around and lifted him to the wall, wrapping Shions legs around his waist before he slid into him with one thrust. Shion gasped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders before taking his mouth in a fierce kiss. Nezumi started a rhythm that would drive them both over the edge. When he pegged Shions sweat spot, he arched and came, his seed painting both their chests. Nezumi shouted and spilled himself inside of Shion and slumped against the wall panting. When they had caught their breath, he lowered Shion to his feet and washed him tenderly. Shion smiled and kissed his mouth before washing his face with his special soap, being sure to remove all of the makeup. 

Shion went to the bedroom to pull on some pajama pants and turned the bedding down for bed. Suddenly he was hit with a premonition. He set his clothes out and for some reason grabbed his pilot license out of the safe along with some cash. He set them on the side table by the door and went back to the room to slide into bed. Nezumi was already there. He gave Shion a questioning look.

“I have premonitions sometimes. Never any detail but this one prompted me to grab my Jr. Pilot license and extra cash,” Shion said and Nezumi froze in the act of tying his hair back.

“You have a pilot license?” he asked in shock.

“My love I own my own plane,” Shion said and laughed at the look of shock and awe on Nezumi’s face. He shrugged. “I used the money I won from the cooking competitions to purchase it.”

“Wow,” Nezumi said and laughed. They snuggled down into the bedding and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Around 2 a.m. the house phone woke them from sleep.

“Damn it. I hate being right,” Shion said and reached for the house phone. He handed it to Nezumi who answered it.

“Hello?” he said into the phone.

“Nezumi, I need you to come home right now. Serena’s brother is in the hospital and in a coma and we need you to… heal him,” Haz said into the phone. Nezumi froze in shock and the phone slipped from his fingers. Shion caught it.

“Hello Haz? This is Shion. Where is Nezumi’s cousin at?” he asked as he got out of the bed and put the phone on speaker. 

“He’s in Coranoda, California. In the E.R,” haz said.

“Alright, I am driving Nezumi to you right now,” Shion said and hung the phone up. He knelt down in front of Nezumi and took his face in his hands.

“I got you. All you need to do is do what you do. I will do the rest and I will protect you the whole way. In this together, alright?” he said and Nezumi studied his eyes and then nodded. 

Shion pressed his forehead to his for a moment and then sat back and stood quickly packing Nezumi a bag with a change of his clothes and underwear. His book and wallet. Then he packed his own bag and slipped on his pilots uniform. He handed Nezumi his clothes and helped him dress. He tied his own hair back into a ponytail. Then he slipped his blue tooth into his ear and made a call. 

“Hi Safu? I need you to get dressed and pack a bag. Also bring your pilots license and the codes book,” Shion said and took Nezumi by the hand to lead him into the living room. He pocketed his keys and license and extra cash and and his pilot license.

“How long will we be gone?” she asked.

“Not sure. I am going to call my dad now and have him call to excuse us from school until further notice. Then I am having Ayanami’s brother co-pilot,” Shion said and opened the door to push Nezumi out the door and lock it behind him. He lead the way downstairs and to the car opening the door and throwing the bags inside. He helped Nezumi into the car and strapped him in.

“I need to go to make a call,” Shion said and hung up. He cupped Nezumi’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him. “I know that you are afraid and I know that you are hurting. You are not alone. But I need you to fight that fear right now. Fight it hard so that it doesn’t paralyze you. I need you 100% so you can save your cousin alright? I am here for you. Were a team. But I need you coherent so I can have you convince your family to let me fly you where you need to go. Your my mate Nezumi, and that makes your family my family as well. If we work together we can change the odds. I can’t promise absolute success, but I can say that if we work together, we have better odds,” Shion said and Nezumi took a deep breath and then another and then nodded.

“Let’s go, so we can try and save my cousin,” he said in a gruff but strong voice. Shion beamed and kissed him hard.

“Good. I am proud of you, my Zumi,” Shion said and got in the car to drive. He hooked his phone up to the Mercedes and made another call.

“Yes Sir. I need to fly to Coranado this morning. Nezumi’s cousin is in the hospital and needs a blood transfusion and Nezumi is the only compatible donor. I am going to fly him and his family there this morning, Sir,” Shion told his father.

“Are you taking your Pilatus?” he asked.

“Yes Sir. I am going to have Ayanami’s brother Ayami co pilot. Can you call and get Safu and I excused from school?” Shion asked.

“Sure. I’ll call ahead and get transportation taken care of. Use the Northrop private air field,” his father said.

“Yes Sir,” Shion said.

“I’ll see you when you get back. Be safe, son,” his father said softly.

“Thanks Daddy,” Shion said around the lump in his throat and hit the end button. He took a deep breath and pulled onto the road that would lead them to Nezumi’s camp. He made another call.

“Yes this is Shion Aya. I am charting a flight from here to Coranado to land at Northrop private air field. 8 passengers max. please perform all systems checks and pre-fuel in the next hour,” Shion ordered.

“Yes Master Shion. Is Ayami accompanying you?” the man asked.

“Yes Sir,” Shion said as he put the car in park and grabbed his wallet and keys and took the call off speaker and onto blue tooth. He walked with Nezumi towards the main lodge. “Please, register the pre-flight charter in the next hour. I will see you soon.” Shion cut the call and walked inside with Nezumi.

“Nezumi, why have you brought the gadgi?” Serena snarled.

“Wow, is that the best you could do? That is bush weak. I know a 6 year old Romani who could do better then that. And I am here because I am going to fly you where you need to go,” Shion said effectively silencing the room. He handed his pilot license to Haz who studied it and then looked at Shion in speechless shock.

“I own a Pilatus PC-12,” he said and Haz stared at him in shock. “Nezumi is my mate. Your family is my family no matter how you look at it. All that matters is that is how I feel. And family takes care of family. My plane and my services are at your disposal. I can only take two of you other then Nezumi,” he said. “And Haz, I would prefer you be one of those other two people.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because, I noticed that you are the leader here and as it’s Serena’s brother I am sure that she is wanting to go. And even though her brother is in the hospital I would like to point out that she has shown significant hostility towards me from the beginning. For the safety of every one on the plane I would like you to be there. Either you go or she doesn’t,” he said with a tone of finality. Serena gasped in outrage.

“How dare you-” Shion cut her off with a raise of his hand.

“You are a singularly unpleasant person but I am not cruel or heartless and I know that despite your dislike of me, you are genuinely concerned for your brother. I do know that as your leader you would never disrespect Haz. So if he is there, there is less chance of you causing stress in a situation where every ones safety is my number one priority. So please I am willing to bare the brunt of your anger the minute our feet touch the ground in California, but for the sake of your brother and every ones safety, can you stow it until then, please?” he asked in a loud voice. The room was utterly silent. No one had ever heard him angry or unpleasant.

“Fine,” she said with a decisive nod.

“Thank you,” Shion said quietly and bowed and then turned to Haz. “I have already called in the flight plans had the plane checked and Safu is riding with us. She also has her junior license so she will be going to make sure that every one knows what to do. My co pilot will be joining us a the airport. We leave in one hour,” he said and Haz nodded. 

“Very well. Thank you for your help,” Haz said and shrugged.

“If not for family then who?” he said and laced his fingers with Nezumi who had remained oddly silent. He looked up at him. “How are you holding up, Zumi?” Nezumi cracked his first smile since the call this morning. It was small but a smile none the less.

“This is the first time I have seen you lose your temper. Even with those thugs and Marriane the other night you didn’t get angry so much as afraid. But you finally showed your first show of temper. I am oddly reassured by that show of emotion,” Nezumi said and stroked Shions cheek. Shion nuzzled his palm and beamed at him. “And I love the pilots uniform.” Shion laughed. He looked at Haz.

“Every body ready?” he asked and Haz and Serena nodded. He got in the car and waited for Haz and Serena to get in and Nezumi joined him in the front. Serena was crying softly. Shion opened the consol and pulled out and un opened pack of kleenex and silently passed it back with out a word.

“Thank you,” Serena whispered softly.

“Your welcome,” Shion said and started the short drive to the airport. When he pulled up to the gate he scanned his badge and the gate automatically lifted. When he drove around the hanger, Nezumi gasped and Shion chuckled.

“My god. This is yours?” Haz said staring in shock at the cobalt blue airplane.

“Yes,” Shion said and parked in the hanger parking. He got out and grabbed their bags and gave them to the maintenance attendant who took them to the plane. He waved Safu over who was also dressed in a uniform.

“Safu will get you settled while I perform a double check on the systems before we take off,” Shion said and Nezumi nodded and followed Safu along with Haz and Serena. 

Shion and Ayami performed a double check on the gas and temperature gauges, did an oil check and checked the engine for damage. When every thing checked out OK, they boarded the plane and Shion checked every ones gear. When every one was strapped down safely and Safu gave the thumbs up Shion sat in the pilots chair and powered up before strapping in. He pointed to the headphones.

“Every one get comfortable. It looks like we have an hour and half to two hour flight. Drinks and snacks are in the coolers in the back. Please done leave your seat until the seat belt sign go’s out. I’ll let you know when we are about to reach our destination, so please relax and if you need anything please alert Safu or my co pilot and they will assist you with anything you need. Lets go,” Shion said and disengaged the brake before allowing the plain to throttle forward. 

He started the propeller and waited for it to reach maximum speed before adding speed and turning the plain down the runway and thrusting forward. When he reached the proper speed he took off nosing straight up until he reached proper altitude before leveling the plain out and slipping into coast mode. He hit cruse control and accepted the cup of coffee that Safu brought him. Nezumi joined him in the front and Shion smiled at him and watched him look at the sunrise in awe. Then he turned to Shion and smiled. It was a smile so filled with joy that all Shion could do was stare at him. Then he went back to checking the controls and keeping an eye on the readings. He adjusted the angle of the plain and looked down at the world passing by below and then looked over to see that Nezumi was also watching the world below. Then he sat back and opened his book and seemed content to read next to him. Shion pulled out his sketch pad and sketched an image of Nezumi’s smile. He caught the dimensions and the angle of the sun as it hit Nezumi’s face and smiled in joy at the happiness. 

When the system warning for the destination came through, he tapped Nezumi’s arm and pointed to his seat belt. He flipped the seat belt sign on and activated the mic.

“We are approaching our destination. Please raise the seats and sit in the proper position and we should be touching down in the next 30 minutes. Thank you,” Shion said and flipped the mic off. 

He adjusted his speed and angle and began to bring them down slowly before finally touching down at the private air field, coasting the plain to a stop. He looked at Nezumi who smiled at him as he powered down. The co pilot came forward.

“I have a car Master Shion,” Ayami said and Shion rolled his eyes but nodded. They left and the maintenance people moved forward to check the plain and remove their bags before loading them into the waiting SUV that had just been pulled up. Safu sat up front with Ayami while Serena sat with Haz in the back and Shion and Nezumi sat in the middle. 

The mood was somber as Ayami drove them to the hospital that Haz provided the name for them and Shion sat hand in hand with Nezumi. When they pulled up to the hospital, Ayami let them out so that he could find parking and Haz led the way to the reception desk where he made inquiries into the where abouts of Serena’s brother. 

When they were given the floor and room number Shion went with them as far as the waiting room and pulled over to the couch to sit with Safu. When Serena looked at him in question he stood and came forward to whisper in her ear.

“Safu doesn’t know why Nezumi is here and I would rather not have to lie to her so I am sitting here under the guise that although I consider you family, hospital policy doesn’t feel the same way. So go and take as long as you need with your brother until you know that he is going to be OK. I am going to send Ayami to get every one food when your ready so just come back and let me know OK?” he said and leaned back to pat her shoulder. She stared in shock at him then surprised him by hugging him hard. 

“Thank you, Shion, and I am sorry,” she said in a shaky voice. 

“It’s OK and your welcome. Now take as much time as you need and no matter how many days it takes I will wait here for you and then fly you home,” Shion said and pulled back to pat her shoulder again. Then he kissed Nezumi and pressed his forehead against his. “Gombatte, Nezumi. I know you can do it. Love you.” Nezumi stroked his cheek then left through the double doors and Shion went to sit down with Safu. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder to nap and Ayami came and sat on his other side. Shion leaned his head back and dozed off with Safu as they waited to here news on the condition of Serena’s brother. He was woken out of doze by the sound of agitated voices.

“I’m sorry sir but your kind are not welcome here,” a snide voice said and Shion looked up to see a man in Romani garb arguing with the hospital nurse who was looking at the old elderly man with barley veiled disgust. God Shion hated people like that. He stood up and walked to the desk.

“I am with the party that just came in. What seems to be the problem sir? Oh so silly of me I forgot to give you my name. My name is Shion Aya. And what may I call you?” Shion held his hand out to the elderly man who looked at him with twinkling eyes.

“I am Daj,” he said and Shion smiled and bowed to him.

“Aya as in Aya systems and communications Aya?” the nurse paled and started to sweat. Shion looked at the logo on the security box and saw his fathers company logo. Suddenly Ayami was at his side.

“I have Mr. Aya on the phone. Can you provide me with the directors direct phone number please?” Ayami said and the nurse paled even further and rattled off the number. 5 minutes later there was a call. She answered the phone and whoever was on the other end was reaming her like the spawn of Satan. When they were done she hung up and waved them forward. They were lead down the hall to a tiny cramped room where the nurse disengaged the brake on the hospital bed.

“Your brother is being moved to a private room and bathroom on the sixth floor. You will have your own sitting room and the best care is being provided for you. I am sorry for my earlier unprofessional behavior and will be your personal nurse on call from this moment forward,” she said as her face burned with shame. She lead them to the elevator and Shion shook his head later at Nezumi when he gave him a questioning look. When the nurse had successfully relocated Serena’s brother she took her leave and closed the door behind her. Every one looked at him and he shrugged.

“My father owns the leading security and communications company that provides security systems to more then 60% of the hospitals around the world. The head nurse was disrespectful to Daj, so Ayami who is the twin brother to my fathers personal assistant and my copilot, called my father who called the director and had words with him and he in turn had words with the head nurse,” Shion said and blushed when every one just stared at him mutely. 

“So they are tripping over themselves to be ingratiating to us,” the older lady sitting next to the boy in the hospital bed said.

“Hey, if it gets things done why not?” Shion said. And then he fingered his bang and looked down at his feet. “Besides I don’t like the way she talked to Daj. If my name opens doors and gets you the treatment you already deserve then I don’t mind dropping it.” 

“Safu and I are going to give you the room so you can spend some time with your brother, Serena. Just peak your head out and let us know if you need anything and Ayami will get it for you. Has every one eaten breakfast or do you need Ayami to go and get you some?” Shion asked and Nezumi nodded his head. Shion handed Ayami a roll of bills from his pocket.

“Coffee and the usual for breakfast. Any special requests?” Shion asked and every one shook their heads. “Then I am going to rest up so I am safe to fly the others home when your ready. Come Safu.” HE and Safu left and went to lay down on the couches. Shion covered his face with his arm and napped while he waited for every one to do what they needed to. Hours later he woke and grabbed a plate of left over eggs and pancakes and stuck it in the microwave. When it was done heating he woke Safu and handed her a plate. 

“Mr. Aya,” a male doctor said and Shion nodded his head. “Your father would like you to know that their bill is being covered and the director would like to extend his deepest apologies.”

“Thank you,” Shion said and the doctor took his leave and Shion fixed another plate but stopped when his hand shook. The walls were closing in. He hated the hospital. He absolutely hated it. His breathing sped up and he pointed to the door and Safu got up to help him down the hall way and outside to the roof. He hit his hands and knees and took deep gulping breaths. A hand came and helped him up and the orderly helped him over to a bench and checked his pulse.

“I’m OK,” he said. 

“I’ll be the one who decides that,” the orderly said.

“Your mean,” Shion said and the orderly chuckled but kept right on with checking his vitals. The door flew open and Nezumi came over to him. “I’m OK. I just needed some air.”

“I’m so sorry baby. I know you hate the hospital,” Nezumi said and Shion waved it away.

“Go take care of your cousin. I’ll be fine in a moment,” he said and Nezumi stroked his cheek and looked at his eyes. 

“You sure baby?” he asked and Shion smiled and nodded. Nezumi stroked his cheek and kissed him before leaving the roof. 

“You need anything?” the orderly asked and Shion shook his head.

“I would but I’m the pilot. And no one flies my plane but me,” Shion said and the orderly sighed and shook his head.

“God save me from stubborn sub adults. You and my nephew could compete for the award,” he said and checked his pulse again.

“It just means we have strong wills,” Shion said and the orderly chuckled. 

“Looks like your good. Try to practice deep breaths. And don’t take this the wrong way but maybe you should get counseling for your phobia,” he said and Shion thought about it.

“I’ll think about it,” Shion conceded and the orderly nodded and took his leave. Shion took a few more moments then nodded to Safu and they went back to the room. He sat down on his couch and Ayami handed him his drawing pad.

“You know me so well,” Shion chuckled. Ayami shook his head.

“I’ve known you since diapers,” he said and Safu chuckled while Shion shook his head. He decided to let his mind wander. He got out his colored pencils and drew. He let his mind wander to a safe place where nothing existed. After awhile a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek. Shion blinked and looked up at Nezumi who looked exhausted but happy.

“OK?” Shion murmured and Nezumi smiled and nodded and Shion sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank God. Oh thank you God.” He sobbed into Nezumi’s neck and suddenly all the stress from the moment he woke at 2 came to a head. Nezumi rubbed his back and rocked him. Finally he wound down and sat back to rub his eyes. 

“Let’s get a room for the night and eat dinner before heading back tomorrow. I want to be home in our apartment already,” Nezumi said and Shion stared in shock at him. “It already feels like home to me.” Shion beamed and Nezumi stroked his smile. “There it is. Thank you for staying. I know how much you hate this place and you don’t know what it means to me that you stayed. Love you.” Nezumi kissed him and a throat cleared. Shion looked over to see Serena standing there. He got up to hug her and she hugged him back.

“I accept and I approve,” she said. “Thank you for taking care of my brother despite my shameful behavior. On behalf of my mother and father thank you.” 

“Your welcome. Your family,” Shion said simply and Safu joined the hug and then Nezumi. They sat there for a moment and then broke apart. 

“I’m going to stay with my brother while he recovers. So don’t worry about me when you get ready to fly home. Just be safe,” she said and Shion nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek then Nezumi’s and Safu’s went back into her brothers room. 

Shion looked at the door and then at Nezumi who smiled and took his hand. Shion hesitated at the door but Nezumi tugged him encouragingly and Shion came into the room and over to the bed where Serena’s brother was awake and alert. Shion took his hand.

“Thank you for what you did for me and my family,” he said in a raspy voice. 

“Your welcome. I am just glad your going to be OK,” Shion said in a shaky voice. He looked at the hospital monitors and the tubes and the railing and started to shake. “I am sorry but I have to go. If you need anything at all just call me. Haz has my number and I will do what I can.”

Shion bowed and took his leave, walking out of the hospital room and taking the stairs of the emergency exit all the way down and outside to the parking lot. He leaned against the wall and Nezumi wrapped an arm around his chest and held him up. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Haz asked.

“Shion has a phobia of hospitals and doctors offices,” Safu explained softly.

“Oh my god. Damn and he stayed the whole time?” he asked.

“Shion would not leave Nezumi until he was done and his cousin was OK,” Safu said. “That’s why I let his mind wander. Shion land is better then the hospital.” Shion snorted at that and they chuckled. 

“So there is this place called Islands that I heard about. I want to get rooms and go eat and walk the pier before we go home tomorrow. Might as well be a mini vacation. We can take pictures and bring back souvenirs,” Safu said and checked her watch. “It’s only 3 so we can go eat or sight see and then eat and then sleep.” 

“Sight see, eat then sleep,” Haz directed and they all nodded. Ayami held the door open to the SUV and they all piled in and Ayami drove them to a hotel near the beach and not too far from Islands. He booked them rooms and the bell man came out and grabbed their bags. Shion showered and changed his clothes. He hung up his uniform in the closet and got dressed and waited for Nezumi to finish. He went back into the bathroom and sat outside of the shower. When Nezumi turned the shower off and opened the door Shion swallowed at all the naked flesh on display. Shion knelt in front of him.

“Show me?” he asked and Nezumi cupped the back of his neck and brought him towards his cock. Shion opened his mouth and let Nezumi fuck his mouth. 

“Tighten your lips and suck,” Nezumi ordered in a horse voice and Shion complied. Nezumi sped up and soon he was close. “I’m going to come. Take it for me.” HE came and Shion swallowed the musky liquid and licked his cock clean. Then he opened his pants and stroked his cock three times and that was all she wrote. He came, reams of seed hitting the tile of the bathroom floor. When he was milked dry he slumped over and panted. When he had caught his breath he stood and stuffed his cock back into his barely there boy shorts and zipped up. He combed his hair over his scar and went out to sit on the bed to wait for Nezumi to finish dressing. He watched as he covered up all that naked flesh and thought absently that he wanted to paint him.

“May I paint your portrait?” he asked and Nezumi looked over and smirked.

“With a sheet. Where will you hang it?” he asked.

“Over the bed,” he said. Nezumi thought about it and nodded.

“Probably for the best considering how much company we have,” he said and Shion chuckled and nodded. Then his breath caught at what Nezumi had said. “What you claimed me in front of my family. Now it’s our family. I was always moving around with my family. Now for the first time I found a place to sit still. Right here.” He pressed his hand over Shions heart. “Can I stay in here awhile?”

“You can stay in here forever,” Shion said and Nezumi smiled.

“And how did I know that that’s what you would say?” Nezumi said. Shion thought of something and stared down at Nezumi’s hand. “It’s OK. Even though your rich, I see that you value people more then money, my flower.”

“I love you Zumi,”Shion whimpered and Nezumi caught his neck and drew him forward for a steamy kiss. “And I love you, my Shion, my beautiful rare flower.” Shion beamed at him and then looked to the door when it opened to admit Safu. She smirked at Nezumi’s naked chest and picked up his shirt to toss it to him, and he drew it on. He donned his coat and Shion grabbed two rolls of money. Haz walked into the room. 

“2000 good?” he asked as he held up the money rolls. Haz looked at him bug eyed and nodded his head. Ayami knocked on the door and nodded.

“Let’s go,” Safu clapped excitedly. Shion laughed gaily and they left driving to the pier and parking in the public parking. Ayami went with them. He checked his side arm and Shion raised a brow.

“After the hospital, your father is not taking any chances. I am now here as your body guard as well as your co pilot,” he said and Shion nodded. 

They walked the pier for a good two hours and Nezumi was surprisingly good at the grab machine. He won two stuffed animals. He and Shion got their portrait done by an artist and bought a special frame for it. He got a phone case custom made with his and Nezumi’s portrait photos and Shion bought them matching rings which he had engraved. They were sterling silver with tormaline and rubys to match Shion’s eyes. When Nezumi read the inscription he smiled a secret smile. It read the darkest pleasure. 

“What is that from?” Haz asked.

“I dreamed that I would meet Nezumi and I wrote a poem the night I dreamed of him. I never saw a face but I knew that he was my soul mate. The poem speaks of Nezumi coming from the shadows and into my light, to share his love with me, the pleasure of a dark prince,” he said and Haz smiled and Nezumi kissed him as he slid his ring onto his finger. He smiled and laced their fingers together. 

“I want to buy some recipe books here,” Shion said and lead the way into the huge two story B-Daltons. He got lost in the cook book section while Nezumi found more books for his collection. “I guess it’s a good thing father bought us a house.” Shion said when he looked at Nezumi’s pile of books and his. Nezumi chuckled and Safu laughed. “Haz, I bought a recipe book for Romani food dishes, but I was wondering if you could have someone help me master them.” 

“What are you thinking of?” Haz said.

“I was thinking that I wanted to own a restaurant and that I wanted to have a variety of different foods, one of them being Romani,” Shion said and Haz thought about it. He nodded. 

“Shion, how about you keep it more traditional when it comes to food in our area? Sure when you come to the camp, you can cook with us but as far as the demand for Romani food, it’s not very popular and is more of a family culture,” Haz said and Shion thought about it and nodded.

“Your right but I would really love to learn how to cook Romani dishes,” he said and Haz nodded. 

“Sure, I’ll have my wife teach you a few this weekend,” he said and Shion clapped excitedly. Safu chuckled.

“You look like Christmas came early,” she said and Shion blushed but laughed with her. They paid for their books and when they came out Ayami was waiting for them. 

“It’s almost time for your reservation,” Ayami said and took his and Nezumi’s bags and lead the way back to the car where all of their other purchase were. When they pulled up to restaurant the line was ridiculous but they had reservations so made it to the front of the line. Ayami had booked them a private room and they ordered the biggest gaurmet hamburgers Shion had every seen. They had to share the Island fries. Shion cut a piece of his Moui Moui off and placed it on Nezumi’s plate then another for Safu and every one did the same thing until they had a different piece all together. 

“Wow this Moui Moui is good,” Ayami said and Shion nodded.

“I like this club house chicken,” Haz said.

“The barbecue beurben burger is good too,” Nezumi said and groaned in pleasure at it. Shion tried it and groaned at the spicy flavor. He tried the pulled pork and sent Safu a thumbs up and she smiled around her burger. They were too full for desert so Shion paid the bill and Ayami drove them back to the hotel and Nezumi pulled a wrapped package out of a bag and walked with Shion to their room. Safu bid them goodnight and Nezumi opened the door for them. He shut the door and locked it. 

“Strip,” he ordered and Shion shucked his clothes. “Lay on the bed and clothes your eyes.” When Shion had followed through he heard the rustling of clothes then the sound of a match being struck the smell of sulfur then the room exploded with the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle. Nezumi knelt on the bed straddling Shions legs and stroked his thighs. “Open your eyes.” Shion opened his eyes and gasped at the candle. It was a Romani marriage candle. He looked up at Nezumi and smiled as tears a happiness dripped down his cheeks.

“I love you Shion Aya and from this moment on you belong to me. In the eyes of our people we are mated for life. Forever and always,” he whispered. 

“I love you Nezumi, forever and always,” Shion smiled at him. 

They made love slowly, tenderly and let the candle burn all night as was the Roman custom and when the morning came Shion stirred and smiled at the sun light coming through the window. He thought of him and Nezumi working as a team and felt wonderful. He gazed down at his ring on his left hand and thought he was never going to be happier then he was right then. 

“My birthday is October 5th, next month,” Shion whispered and thought of the Orchid Hotel. “The Orchid Hotel is where I was the night I dreamed of you.”

“Are we going to stay there after the party?” Nezumi asked as he rolled over onto his back.

“Yes. Do you want to come with me to the competitions this year?” Shion asked. He had finally decided to compete this year. 

“Sure,” Nezumi murmured lost in thought. “Shion I want to make furniture like my family. Will that be alright with you?”

“Of course. I can’t wait to see your finished work,” Shion said excitedly clapping his hands. Nezumi stared in awe at him. 

“You are so easy to please,” he said and Shion blushed and ducked his head. 

“I was so nervous waiting for you,” Shion whispered and Nezumi took his hand and stroked his fingers. “I wasn’t sure if you would like me.”

“Shion, you won over Serena who was determined to hate you. It is your inherent nature that makes it almost impossible for most to dislike you and yet your only flaw is your wandering mind. And I find it endearing even as it scares me so much that sometimes I break out into a cold sweat. But you perform magic when you drift away to Shion land. I have never seen anyone reach sub space with out actually using pain to get there,” Nezumi said and Shion glanced at him.

“Is that what that is? I thought only sub-missive's went there,” Shion mused out loud.

“Shion you are submissive. Even though you are quite decisive in your personal affairs, you are less dominant in our mating. You exude all of the traits of a submissive. Hell I could create a collar that said property of Nezumi and you would happily wear it,” Nezumi said and Shion blushed but nodded sheepishly.

“But I do belong to you,” Shion said and Nezumi smiled at him.

“As I belong to you,” Nezumi said and kissed Shion. “Let’s go home.” Shion nodded and got up with Nezumi to shower and dressed in his pilots uniform. 

“I thought I would feel different being married, but I feel the same. Just as happy,” Shion mused out loud. Nezumi cocked his head as he pulled on his boots.

“In what way?” he asked and Shion thought about it.

“I mean, that I would feel anxious, like new brides do, but instead I feel a sense of peace. Like something inside of me was floating with out an anchor and now I feel settled and calm,” he said and Nezumi smiled tenderly at him.

“You were waiting for me,” he reminded him and Shion got that aha look on his face. Nezumi chuckled and shook his head at the wonder of Shion. 

When they had finished, he and Nezumi checked the room for any personal effects and Nezumi re-wrapped the Romani candle and put it in his bag. When they were done Shion knocked on every ones door and made his way to the hotel lobby to wait for every one. When the others had joined them they checked out and Ayami drove them to the private air strip where the plain was waiting and already refueled and ready to go. Shion and Ayami went through their own checks while the maintenance people unloaded the SUV and loaded every thing onto the plane. When they were ready for take off, Nezumi sat up front with him again as he flew them home and sat sketching Nezumi in the midmorning sun. 

When the warning came that they were reaching there destination, every one buckled back in and Shion brought them down for a smooth landing and powered down. He did a system check and documented his trip and the times he fueled up and made sure to sign off that there were no problems. Then Ayami signed it. Ayami went to file the report and Shion disembarked the plane freezing in shock when he saw his father waiting for him.

“Sir,” Shion said and bowed to his father. 

“Shion, did every thing go well, son?” his father asked.

“Yes, daddy, every thing went off without a hitch. Thank you for your help with the hospital,” Shion said quietly. His father looked at him with enigmatic eyes and nodded. 

“I love you son,” he said quietly and Shion gasped. He stared at his father and then threw himself into his arms like he did when he was a boy.

“I love you daddy,” he whispered. His father kissed his forehead tenderly. “Can I still? Can I talk to you after I turn 18?” his father was silent for a moment.

“If you want to talk to me,” his father finally replied. 

“Of course Daddy,” Shion whispered and his father squeezed him. He kissed his cheek and pulled back before cupping Nezumi’s cheek and looking him in the eyes.

“Take care of my son,” he said softly.

“Always,” Nezumi promised and his father hugged him then took his leave, waving to Safu as he climbed into his limo and it pulled away. Shion could only stand mutely. Nezumi took his hand and led him to his Mercedes and taking the wheel. Haz cupped his shoulder from the back.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” was all he said.

“How… how is it he loves me more when I am gone then when I lived at the estate?” Shion murmured quietly. Nezumi took his hand and kissed it.

“Separation helped you guys grow closer. He had to miss you to know what he has,” Nezumi said with an air of surety. Shion looked at him. 

“I talked to Haz and he told me that my father would not want me to live my life afraid and that I would regret it if I didn’t make things right. He said to come and apologize and that I would know that I did not need to be afraid. God gave you to me and I needed to take responsibility,” he said and Shion studied there intertwined fingers. 

“We’re a job?” Shion asked trying to understand his thinking.

“Of course! and the most important one you and I are ever going to have. And the most meaningful. Our love, our relationship takes work and dedication. When I was in shock you knew what to do. What to say. You took responsibility of the situation and didn’t let me drown in my fear and pain. You probably don’t remember me feeding you at the hospital,” Nezumi said and Shion gasped in shock that he was right.

“I was so far out of it that I didn’t even know when you fed me?” Shion said and Nezumi nodded. “Sub space.”

“Dangerous. If I had left you alone you would have continued to draw in that notebook of yours until you passed out from sleep and food deprivation,” Nezumi said. “And with out your direction, I would have sat there in shock until Haz found me. We’re a team, and we work together to make our lives work.”

“Nezumi, I don’t know if I ever thanked you. Thank you for this wonderful life you have given me. Thank you for being the thing I needed most in the world,” Shion said quietly. Nezumi pulled over suddenly. He stared out the window and tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I was the one who needed you. You were right that night at home, when you told me that I was just eating and sleeping and going but not living. I had allowed them to take away my spirit until I walked through the door and and this Ruby eyed white haired angel looked at me like I was the sun and moon and air and my sleeping heart was awakened once again. No my flower, it was I who needed you,” Nezumi said and Shion kissed him and sobbed. When they had calmed Nezumi resumed driving and held Shions hand like he would never let it go. When they got to the camp they pulled to the side and Haz got out. 

“Were going to head home Haz,” Nezumi said and Haz nodded and patted the top of the Mercedes before Nezumi turned the car around and continued on driving to the house before parking in the driveway. He sighed tiredly and Shion smiled at him. They got out and unloaded the car of all their purchases and carried every thing up the stairs. Shion put every thing away and loaded their clothes in the wash before turning it on. 

He got out his camera and tri pod and set it up in the living room before draping a lavender sheet across the couch. Then he parted the curtains and turned to smile at Nezumi while he stripped his clothes of. He grabbed the other cloth and draped it over his hip so his leg was showing but his groin was covered and Nezumi untied his hair and stripped his clothes before climbing onto the couch and posing with Shion. Shion let his hand fall and grabbed the button with the camera flash and clicked it while they posed it several different positions. When he felt they had enough he loaded the SD card into the lap top and looked at the photos. He was shocked and printed them. He and Nezumi sat on the bed and looked them over until deciding on one that would look perfect over their bed. 

“I’m going to make the picture frame. I am taking the car to go to the wood store. I’ll be back in a few babe,” Nezumi said and Shion smiled and kissed him.

He got dressed in some lounge pants and an old t-shirt folded the cloths before setting up his canvas. He got out his acrylic water colors and pinned up the photo and started painting on the patio. 

He got lost in the painting, adding depth and detail, color and life. When a kiss was pressed against his neck he took the finger sandwich being held out to him and continued painting accepting another sandwich and all the while staying lost in the colors. When he was finished he sat back and admired his work. It was beautiful. It showed Nezumi with his arm wrapped around Shion from underneath propping him up resting between his thighs, their legs intertwined. The sheet hid their body parts. At the edge of the portrait Shion had painted in cursive The Pleasure Of A Dark Prince. Shion seemed to almost glow from where Nezumi touched him. 

“Wow,” Safu said from behind him and Shion nodded. 

“It’s exquisite,” Nezumi said quietly. Shion beamed at him and he chuckled. “The frame should be done in about two days.” Shion smiled and nodded.

He washed his paint brushes and the color pallet he used to mix the colors and put them away. He propped the easel in the corner of the living room and put the cloths away. He unpinned the photo and put it away with the others. 

He went into the kitchen to start dinner, humming to himself as he sauteed vegetables and chicken and beef and made Chinese general Tao’s sauce from scratch before adding it to the mix before allowing it to simmer. He made fried rice enough to put in the bento boxes for the next day and some croquettes. He lightly seasoned them with salt and pepper and just a spritz of lemon. He made lemon cream cheese coffee cake with a cream frosting. He mixed blended green tea ices for dinner and whistled. He set the table and the sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Suddenly, the room was filled with Shavan and Eda and Safu and Nezumi. He sat down and Safu said grace. 

“Wow, this is good, Shion,” Safu said around a mouthful. Nezumi winked and Shion giggled and went back to his food. 

When the plates were empty and the first cake crumbles he loaded the dishwasher and turned it on before washing his pans and favorite knives. He dried and put them away and folded the clothes in the dryer before putting them away in the drawers. The others were watching TV and he needed a moment of quiet so he went downstairs and to his favorite thinking tree in the back yard. A huge towering oak tree. He climbed it and let the sun in the evening dusk caress his face.

“How did I know I would find you here,” Nezumi said from his right. Shion smiled with out opening his eyes.

“Because you know how much I like my meditative silences,” he said back and opened his eyes to see Nezumi straddling the huge branch he sat on. He grinned and Nezumi smiled back.

“The others brought our homework for us,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded. He looked down at his hands and composed his thoughts.

“I have a problem I need to address with our family group. Will you support me? Have my back?” Shion asked. 

“Of course,” Nezumi said.

“I am going to get a bit intrusive just to warn you and I may have to show a side of myself that I rarely show my friends,” Shion said and Nezumi nodded.

“Do what you gotta do. I have learned that when it comes to you you rarely ever do something with out having a plan,” Nezumi said. “A reason for doing the things you do.” Shion beamed causing Nezumi to laugh. Then he sobered and took a deep breath. He pulled his phone out and set off a series of texts.

“Let’s do this,” he said and climbed down the tree. He went to a storage shed and opened it to pull out three chairs before bringing them out to sit in a semicircle in the middle of the yard in front of a long bench. He whistled and the others came out, took one look at the chairs and made to turn around.

“Don’t,” was all he said silkily. They slumped and sat down in the chairs. Shion came to stand in front of them. They looked up at him apprehensively. 

“We have been through allot growing up together. We sat in front of my mothers grave and promised that we were all family forever. A stronger bond a family has never seen. That being said I am going to be honest with you family. I believe that family should take care of family. Even the hard stuff,” Shion gave them all the eagle eye. They trembled. “I have been remiss in my duties. But no matter. Tonight I am going to rectify it.” the sound of car doors echoed in the evening paling sun. “By reminding you all of exactly who I am.” The sound of multiple footsteps could be heard coming towards the yard. First a tall African American boy with long hair in dread locks. Safu paled at the sight of him. Then two more. A boy, with long blond hair and the other long brown hair, and Eda gasped. Then finally a girl with long jet black hair and lavender eyes, followed by a tall boy ripped with muscles and long blond hair so light it seemed white. Shavan almost swooned. 

“Baby, could you do me a favor and grab the wooden box and notebook inside the safe for me?” Shion asked softly. Nezumi smiled and nodded looking excited. He left and Shion sat and crossed his legs and resting his intertwined hands on his knees in a position that spoke of calm surety. He hummed and smiled at the new comers while the three in the seats sent them covert glances. Shion rolled his eyes and thought they weren’t fooling anybody. Nezumi returned with the items requested and sat beside Shion. 

“I consider myself a pretty easy going guy. We have been through so much as a family. I have protected you and loved you and we have grown as a strong family unit. I have gotten to know you, inside and out. Now I only have one question for you three. Do you take me for an idiot?” Shion asked offended. They winced and stared down at their hands in shame. “One word each. Why?”

“Fear,” all three said and Shion felt a wave of shock, hurt and rage go through him. He couldn’t believe it. And he hated being right.

“After all these years together this is what you give me? This is all your faith has to offer?” Shion asked as tears of rage rolled down his cheeks. The others looked at him in shock and then as one looked pained. He jumped to his feet in righteous indignation. “I may be your best friend and comfortable with you but it seems you have forgotten who else I am.” he shouted and they shrunk back in their seats. “I am Shion Aya and I protect what is mine. Nezumi is mine. You are mine. Your mates are mine. I am an Aya and Aya’s protect what is theirs and I will destroy any one down to the singular level that threatens any of you or even causes you to shed a tear. You are mine. And I protect that which belongs to me.” Shion wound down and sat down and took deep calming breaths. 

He grabbed the wooden box and lifted the lid. He pulled out three slip drives. He tossed one with the name Marriane written on it to Eda who caught it. Then one with the name Yuuki on it to Safu who caught it. And finally the last one had the name Carter which he threw to Shavan who caught it.

“Don’t ever do that again. Family has each others backs no matter what. Do we understand each other?” he stated quietly. They looked at the ones standing behind them and then at Shion and as one nodded. Shion exhaled a breath of relief. “Thank you. Now I can get off my throne. It’s uncomfortable and makes me itch. Don’t make sit on it again.” The group roared with laughter.

“Shion what’s in the slip drives?” Shavan asked. Shion smiled evilly and they all gulped.

“Enough information to ruin all of those who stand in your way of happiness. And Eda I have to tell you, Marriane is a much nastier hoe then either of us thought,” Shion said and Eda looked down at the slip drive and then at Shion. “Those are only copies by the way. I haven’t lost a single chess game since I learned to play.”

“What happens now?” Shavan said pulling the raven haired girl into his lap. She snuggled down into his chest and the tall blond haired man wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed Shavans cheek. Nezumi sat back and raised his brows. Then he shrugged and pulled out a book. Shion chuckled and laced his fingers with Nezumi’s. The dread lock boy lifted Safu from the chair and sat down placing her in his lap and the brown haired boy sat down and pulled Eda down into the cradle of his thighs. 

“Now we make a statement. Hope you like PDA,” Shion said and they all shrugged. Shion took the notebook he’d had Nezumi grab and opened it to a page. “We dreamed when we were children. We dreamed and were told that our dreams were too big. I say bullshit. I say anything is possible if you want it hard enough. Here on this crest is a symbol of unity that links all of us together as a family. A show that anything is possible. People tried to get between us and they never succeeded. They call us untouchable as a insult. What they don’t know is that’s just acknowledgment of the strength of our bond. In legend a creature is spoken of. An alpha shape shifter who has the power to become anything or anybody just with the power of it’s will. An immortal being of untold powers. The true magnipari is the symbol of our unity. Immortal power to become whatever we want. No matter what we dream. It is possible.” Shion turned the pad around and the others gasped at the beautiful drawing. Nezumi whistled. It was a tree of life supporting in the middle of its branches the symbol of the true magnipari. 

“Why the tree of life?” the dread lock boy asked and Shion smiled.

“Because Lee, history and time are two things that are truly immortal,” Shion said and Lee looked shocked. “I do believe introductions are in store no matter belatedly. This is my mate Nezumi. I am Shion as you already know.”

“I am Cara and this is Simon,” the raven haired girl said and pointed to Simon who nodded. 

“I am Oscar and that’s Reginald who prefers to be called Reggie,” the brown haired boy sitting with Eda said and pointed to the blond haired boy. 

“Pleasure to meet you family,” Shion said and they nodded. “Now I have taken the liberty of having our crests created. They are silver with a simple leather band for the wrists. I thought of tattoos but I figured these were better.” Shion opened the wooden box and pulled out the leather bands passing them around to each person. They snapped onto the wrist and showed off the beautiful silver crest in a leather encasing. Nezumi snapped Shion’s on his arm and Shion snapped his on Nezumi. 

“Shion you made these for us?” Eda asked and Shion nodded. 

“So you will never again forget what this family is about,” Shion said. He looked at his phone and saw that time was slipping by. He addressed on more subject. “You five are being transferred to our school. Begin as you mean to go on. That is my favorite saying. And before you ask how, just know this: It’s easy being king.” 

“I live two cities over,” Oscar said and Shion shook his head. 

“No you don’t,” he said and took a key out of his wallet and tossed it to him. “You live in number 3 on the first floor.” Oscar stared in shock at the key in his hand. 

“You got us an apartment?” Eda said and Shion actually blushed. He picked his fingers.

“Your father owns this building doesn’t he?” Nezumi asked and Shion shrugged helplessly. 

“Does your father know?” Reggie asked and Shion nodded. 

“I had your beds custom made,” Shion said and pointed to Shavan. “You share the entire left side on the first floor with Shavan. It’s a duplex.” Shavan stared in shock at Shion who whined. “Your lack of faith in me is going to give me a complex.” Nezumi chuckled and kissed his cheek and Shion smiled warmly at him. 

“What about us?” Safu asked. 

“Duh, your with us,” Nezumi said and Shion looked at him in shock. “What? Of course I knew that was your plan. Besides, from what I can see half her stuff is already here.”

“So true,” Safu said and chuckled. She leaned back against Lee who tightened his arms around her.

“You start next week,” Shion said checking his messages. “Now I have homework and I am running out of hours in the day. Be safe going home and moving trucks will be at each of your houses this Friday. Don’t forget that we are staying the weekend with Nezumi and his family. Oh and I am doing the cooking this weekend.” Shion slumped winded. They nodded.

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Eda said and Shavan nodded. Shion nodded. He looked at Safu.

“We’re staying,” she said and Shion nodded. They got up and Shion put the chairs back. Then he walked back inside with Nezumi. He went to their bedroom and pulled his home work assignments forward. He scowled at the calculus paper. He sighed and got to work on his history homework. He printed the report and then got started on his science homework. When that was finished he finished the poem he had been writing even though it wasn’t due till Friday. When he got to calculus he didn’t even try to start on his own. He picked up the house phone and called Ramon. 

“Help with calculus again?” he asked in a tone.

“Yes,” Shion said and clenched his fist. The phone clicked off.

“Wow, what an ass,” Nezumi sniped and Shion nodded gloomily. The doorbell chimed and Shion sighed as he got up to answer it. Lee had already beaten him to it though. Ramon strode in and Shion pulled the dry erase board out. 

“I have date so let’s hurry,” he said and Shion handed him his paper. Ramon studied the paper then wrote each problem out and handed the marker to Shion so he could solve the equations. Shion solved the problems and Nezumi sat on the couch and wrote out the problems on a paper and solved them as well. When they were done Nezumi handed his paper to Ramon who nodded after he was finished and passed it back and looked at Shions work and nodded. 

“Good. I have date,” Ramon said and left and Shion gave the door the finger. Lee laughed his head off Safu rolled her eyes.

“He is such an ass,” Shion said and Nezumi said.

“Where’s… whatever her name is?” Safu said and Shion rolled his eyes. She didn’t like her.

“She went out of town for work,” Shion said and she nodded. “Safu she didn’t know I was gay.”

“I don’t care. Nasty cougar should have been respectful,” she huffed and Shion rolled his eyes. Nezumi howled with laughter and Lee shook his head and grinned at his woman’s antics.

“So I am going to bed early. Flying always exhausts me,” Shion said and Lee raised his eyebrows. “I own a Pilatis PC-12 and I needed to fly Nezumi to California on emergency yesterday morning.” Lee’s eyes bugged out. 

“Safu told me that she had her Jr. Pilots license but I didn’t know you did too,” Lee said and Shion smiled and nodded. 

“Goodnight,” Shion said and went to the bedroom with Nezumi who settle down with a book. Shion took a quick shower and put on some boy shorts and nothing else. Then he laid in the bed on his stomach with his leg cocked out teasing Nezumi.

“You must want to get fucked,” Nezumi said and Shion looked up and beamed before nodding with doe eyes. Nezumi tossed his book on the nightstand and rolled over blanketing Shions back. “Well my liege allow me oblige.” 

Shion giggled then moaned when Nezumi slid his hand under Shions shorts and squeezed his rump. He pulled them down his legs and leaned down to rim him. Shion groaned and raised his hips in the air. Nezumi grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and stretched Shion. 

When he was good and stretched he slid into him and laced their fingers together and started a rhythm that was fast and hard. Shion moaned and rubbed his cock into the mattress adding friction to the sensation. Suddenly Nezumi hit his sweet spot and Shion shouted and came throwing Nezumi over the edge. He stilled and poured his seed deep. When he was finished he collapsed over Shion and panted. From the guest bedroom the sound of skin slapping and moans could be heard. Then the sound of glass breaking and Nezumi gasped and Shion guffawed. 

Nezumi howled with laughter and rolled off of Shion who gasped as Nezumi’s cock left his ass. They kept laughing until they wound down trying to catch their breath. Shion got up to jump in the shower and washed quickly. When he jumped out Nezumi jumped in and washed his body while Shion put on his boy shorts and then some shorts. When Nezumi came out Shion felt devilish and smiled and sent a message on his phone. A music clip. Welcome to my filthy mind. 

“Not funny Shion,” Safu said even though they could here Lee howling with laughter. Shion giggled and flopped down on the bed while Nezumi snickered as he slid on boxers and some shorts. Shion relaxed and melted into the bed and scooted against Nezumi when Nezumi slid into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

“Love you Zumi,” he murmured.

“Love you too, little flower,” he murmured back and ran his hand through his hair while he read. Shion reset the alarm for earlier and fell asleep to Nezumi stroking his hair. 

The Next Morning

The alarm woke Shion from sleep and he rolled over and shut it off and got up to shower. While he was washing his face, Nezumi came in to brush his teeth and Shion kissed him good morning on the shoulder. He jumped in the shower and washed his body being sure to shave quickly. Nezumi wash his body. He kissed Shion’s neck in greeting and Shion stepped out to get dressed. 

He walked into the closet to slip on boy shorts. Then he contemplated his options. He chose tight booty jeans and a long sleeved stretch shirt that had thumb slits. He wore his eighteen hole doc martins and a hooded vest. He wore his waist chain and sat at the makeup mirror to shadow his eyes and line them. He used clear flavored lip gloss. He combed his hair so that it draped over his scar and brushed his eyes. He picked up his glasses. There was a knock at the door.

“Shion, can I take the Mercedes to drive Lee home?” Safu asked.

“Yes. What’s wrong with his car?” he asked. 

“The starter went out,” she said through the door. 

“My uncle has an auto shop,” Nezumi said and Shion nodded.

“Take the Mercedes, but Nezumi is going to have his uncle take care of it. Don’t worry about the cost,” Shion said.

“Thank you Shion,” Safu said. “Can I give Lee one of the extra bento boxes in the fride?”

“A blue one,” Shion said. “And give him a breakfast sandwich.”

“OK,” Safu said. 

“Hurry back, I need to go gas up,” Shion said.

“20 minutes max,” she said.

“Alright,” Shion said and got up to go heat up Nezumi and him a breakfast sandwich. 

When it was done he set out the bento boxes and they ate breakfast. Safu returned and they all left and Shion drove to his favorite gas station and got out to grab some crazy straws and Nezumi grabbed a donut and Safu grabbed a coffee. Shion handed over a fifty. 

“Put all the change on pump six,” he said and the cashier nodded. Shion pumped the gas while the radio blared Mariah Carey Obsessed. When the gas was finished he drove slowly to school with his sunglasses on against the morning sun. he grabbed his bag and slung it across his shoulders and ate his crazy straws passing the bag over to Shavan who reached for some. Nezumi shared a piece of his donut with Eda who smiled in gratitude around the sweet sugary treat. One of the parking attendants tapped his watch and Shion nodded and turned the car off after rolling the windows up. He locked his car and put his sun glasses away. 

“Every thing OK Nezumi?” their homeroom teacher asked.

“Yes, Shion flew me to California to give my brother a blood transfusion,” he said as he sat back with his book. The class fell silent.

“Did you say Shion flew you to California?” one girl asked.

“Yes, I own a Pilatis PC-12,” he said and pointed out something to Safu on her game. She smiled and tapped the screen and high five him when it revealed a jewel hoard.

“Shion you cheater,” Shavan snarled tapping furiously at his phone.

“Your too slow,” he said. 

“So is Safu,” Shavan griped back.

“That’s why she was already up 10 experience points before I helped her?” he said and Shavan huffed. Nezumi shook his head at their antics. The homeroom teacher rolled her eyes.

“Must be nice,” one of the kids muttered and Nezumi stared at him until he ducked his head and applied himself to his book. Shion smiled warmly at Nezumi who winked back. 

When the bell rung for 1 st period Nezumi walked Shion to his locker and kissed his neck before walking to his locker. Shion spotted Marriane in the hallway and passed her a note to meet him on the roof during free period. She nodded and scurried away and he Eda and Safu walked to English. Nezumi caressed the back of his neck and walked into his classroom and sat in the back. Shion gazed at him and smiled his secret smile. He wondered if any one else felt like this. Safu tapped him on the arm and shook her head. Shion blushed and nodded his head and paid attention to roll call. When class was over he went to the roof and waited for Marriane. When she arrived he offered her some crazy straws.

“I don’t like you Marriane, and I know you hate us. But I believe in fighting fair so I am letting you know now ahead of time to avoid future problems. My friends partners are transferring to this school. I know about your little picture show,” Shion said and Marrianne froze in shock and paled. She accepted another crazy straw. “I have every picture you have ever created on a slip drive in my pocket which I am going to give to you. I want you to know that if you approach any of them with any thing other then a passing hello, I will send these pictures to your family and the news stations. I will end you. I will crucify you. There is not a person who will have not seen your naked cootie in all of the world. Now I know what your going to say. Yes you could sue me for black mail but that won’t undue the damage that I will cause will it?” Shion waited for her to reply and handed her another crazy straw. 

“No it wont,” she finally admitted. She reached into her bag and withdrew a miniature king chess piece. “You win Shion.”

“Very good. Now lets finish these crazy straws before we get in trouble for eating during classes,” Shion said and she laughed and took some for herself. Shion handed her a slip drive and soluted her before leaving. 

He walked down the hall and handed Eda a miniature king chess piece. She looked at it and at Shion who nodded and patted her shoulder. She smiled and hugged him hard and ran down the hall back to her class. Shion walked to the library to sit next to Nezumi who raised his brows in question. He gave a double thumbs up and Nezumi nodded and went back to his book. Shion pulled his sketch pad out and gasped at the pages he had filled yesterday. He needed to get another one. 

He looked at his art and flipped through the pages with Safu peaking over his shoulder. The librarian gave them the stink eye and Safu sat down on her seat. She stuck her tongue out when the lady turned back to her computer. Shion rolled his eyes. So juvenile. 

When it was time for science he blew Nezumi a kiss and walked with Safu to science and nodded at Marriane when she walked in and nodded to him. She sat in her seat and applied herself to her work and never gave them another thought. When class was over he walked with Nezumi and the others to the cafeteria and warmed up his lunch in the school microwave. He took out a plastic tub from his bag and set it on the table before opening it, revealing lemon coffee cake and croquettes. The others clapped and cheered and Shion rolled his eyes and picked up his chopsticks to eat his leftover tao and fried rice. Nezumi ate with chopsticks next to him and Shion stopped to stare at him.

“What? I eat other food besides traditional, Shion,” he said and Shion blushed magenta.

“That wasn’t why I was staring. You have flawless technique. I am a master chef, but haven’t mastered the art of eating with chopsticks,” Shion said and blushed when he demonstrated this fact by dropping his piece of chicken on the table. He gave up and grabbed the plastic fork that came with the box. He ate while studying the art he had completed yesterday in the hospital. He noticed that his art was more abstract when he was anxious. He came to a picture that made him pause.

“Nonda?” he murmured to himself out loud. It showed faceless bodies and man with a ring with a symbol of a lion. He suddenly developed a cold sweat. “Um, I’ll see you guys in music class. I … I have to go.” he said and got up lost in a daze running to the library to use a computer. He input his student I.D. number and pulled up a search engine. He searched for a symbol and found the crest he was looking for. He knew why he was dreaming of the lions ring. 

“Those bastards,” he muttered. He remembered the imprint on Nezumi’s cousins cheek and knew where it came from.

He logged out and ran to the roof to make a call.

“Soroman, I need info, and like yesterday. Lions head tremblem. What have they been up too lately?” Shion said into the phone.

“It will cost you,” said the voice.

“I don’t give a damn. They attacked my family member. I want to know and I want to know now,” he snarled into the phone and Shion heard a gasp from behind him and turned to see Nezumi standing there looking pale.

“You got it. It looks like a family recently bought a piece of land that they had wanted to build on and decided to buy themselves some time with the banks before they could finalize the sale. They used some one as a diversion to get it done,” the voice said. 

“What’s the hold up with the bank?” Shion asked.

“Nothing now. A silent party came in and stepped on the bank to finalize the transaction for the family,” the voice said. Shion closed his eyes. 

“I’ll send your payment right now,” Shion said.

“This is about family. This is gratis,” Soromon said.

“Thank you Sororman,” Shion said around the lump in his throat. 

“Your welcome. Oh by the way. The silent party was your dad,” he said and hung up.

“Daddy,” Shion whispered and looked up at Nezumi who had tears running down his face. 

“Shion, I don’t care what it seems like. Your dad loves you. More then we know,” Nezumi whispered roughly and Shion nodded. 

“Can we go...” Shion couldn’t finish.

“Let’s go see him after school,” Nezumi said. Shion nodded and hugged him tight. When they had calmed Shion took some wet wipes from his bag and handed one to Nezumi who washed his face and then washed Shion’s who was still sitting in a daze. 

“Shion, you have to snap out of it. Hold on a little longer and then we can see your father,” Nezumi said and gave his shoulders a little shake. Shion nodded and took a deep breath. Then another until he felt more in the present. They left and went through the rest of the day on auto pilot. 

“I have to go see my dad,” Shion said to Safu who nodded and climbed in the back seat. Nezumi got in the passengers side and Shion drove them to his fathers estate. When he pulled up to the gates they opened for him and he drove down the long sprawling driveway until they reached the front doors. Shion opened the car door and jumped out before racing up the steps and opening the door before racing up the grand stair case and around the corner. He heard Nezumi behind him and was reassured that he wouldn’t get lost. He went to his fathers study and knocked on the door. When he was given permission to enter he threw the door open and his father stood in shock.

“Shion? What is it son? What’s wrong?” he asked and came around the desk. Shion went to his dad and hugged him.

“I know what you did. Thank you daddy,” Shion said roughly and sobbed into his fathers chest. His father hugged him and rubbed his back.

“It’s alright son. I made sure they wont be bothered again. There’s no need to cry,” he said and Shion nodded and pulled back. Nezumi wiped his face with his sleeve and hugged Shions father.

“Thank you sir, for what you did,” he whispered and Shions father patted his back. When Nezumi pulled back his father handed him a tissue. 

“You called Soroman didn’t you?” his father asked and Shion nodded.

“I had a vision and didn’t know it. I drew Nezumi’s cousins attacker and he had the ring. I thought it was odd that I would dream of the ring and not their faces,” Shion said. 

“You saw the ring in perfect clarity but you drew only blank spots for the faces?” his father asked making notes. Shion nodded.

“Why, daddy? Why am I never allowed to see their faces?” Shion asked. 

“Because we are not allowed to change fate, only allowed to be warned about it,” his father said bitterly and Shion winced.

“I’m sorry daddy,” he whispered. His father shook his head.

“Don’t Shion. I knew before I married your mother that she would die. I loved and married her any way. Shion do you know why I was so successful?” his father asked and Shion slowly shook his head. He had a strange feeling.

“Because you have the same gift. The gift of premonitions,” Nezumi stated quietly beside Shion who he lead to a couch. 

“I never wanted you to get the surgery. You thought I hated you and thought it reminded me of a woman who chose to die for you instead of live for me. But I knew it all before and I married your mother anyways. Shion I have seen your entire life, my son, and it was fate that you should be in that apartment. That you should meet Nezumi, that he was meant to save his cousin. That you and your friends would grow old together. Even that you would be in my office now,” his father said. Shion looked at him in shock. “I never once said all of those things. I just never corrected you. I am sorry for allowing you to think them, but you had to be there in this place in your life. To do the things you are doing. To make the decisions you are making. You are going to change many lives my son. Some lives that need to be changed. And before you ask, I did not know who he was or I would have prevented Nezumi’s cousin from being injured. Just as I would have saved your mother had I been allowed to. The night of our honey moon, I dreamed of you my son. I knew that I would fall in love and have my heart broken at the same time. But I accepted fate and accepted you and your mother. I was blessed to love her even for the short time I was allowed to be with her. And I have a son who makes me proud every day of my life. The kind of son who drops my name when it is time to kick butt but never to manipulate people. You are an honorable man, my Shion and I am going to grow old with a smile on my face. And have beautiful grand babies who will break hearts.” His father said and winked causing Shion to laugh. Then he sobered. 

“Girls? Were going to have girls?” he asked and promptly feinted. Nezumi caught him and shook his head before he looked up at his father in law. 

“There going to drive us out of our minds aren’t they?” he said and his father in law threw his head back and guffawed. 

“Oh I hope so,” he said and winked. Then he sobered. “Your secret is safe with me. And I am sorry for your parents.”

“Thank you,” Nezumi said. He stared down at Shion. “He scared me. More then you know.”

“That soft side of him?” he asked and Nezumi nodded. “That was his mothers gift. A gift I see has passed to him. A gift he will pass to your daughters. And you will have two sons who will have your gift.” Nezumi froze in shock. 

“No not my children,” he said and a fear the likes of which he had never known ran through him. His father in law nodded.

“Nezumi son look at me,” Nezumi gazed at him. “You are going to change the fates of your people. You are destined too. But it will take a great catalyst to happen. It will shake the hearts of all of you. Yet you will rise up and become the beacon of hope your people need. I can’t change what happens. Nor can I see what is coming. All I know is that you are going to save your people and Shion is going to help you do it. No matter what, don’t let go of him.” Nezumi looked down at Shion and stroked his cheek. 

“God, I love him so much already. Wait, how is that we are going to have kids?” Nezumi asked and his father raised his eyebrows.

“Shion holds a secret. One I forbid him to ever tell anyone. Shion is female on the insides. A side affect of his mothers illness,” his father said and Nezumi froze.

“Are you serious?” he asked and then looked down at Shion and pannicked. “We didn’t use condoms.”

“He gets a shot once a year. Birth control,” he said and Nezumi nodded. “If he misses the shot, he will go into heat, until he conceives.”

“So good. We just take him to get his shot until we are ready for babies,” Nezumi said and nodded woodenly.

“Don’t blame him for his differences. And continue to love him for who he is,” his father in law said to him.

“Are you joking? My blood can heal anything and you think I am going to judge him? Our children will be hunted. Of course I am never going to leave him,” he said fiercely. Suddenly arms wrapped around his neck and Shion buried his face in his neck. Shion sobbed and Nezumi rubbed is back. “Oh my love, it will be OK. No one will hurt our family.” 

“How do we protect them, Zumi?” he asked and his father cleared his throat.

“What exactly have I been working on for the last 10 years?” he asked indignantly.

“You mean you did all that for us daddy?” Shion asked and leaned back to look at his father. His father nodded and Shion suddenly caught sight of Safu sitting in the chair in the corner. He froze and she shook her head.

“Don’t even go there. I have known since we were children,” she said. Shion’s jaw dropped. She nodded her head. “I was nosy as a child and eavesdropped on a conversation I wasn’t supposed to hear.”

“Are you serious?” his father asked and she nodded.

“I have always known. I keep your secrets. Just like you keep mine. We all know who Lee is,” she said and Shion and his father nodded. Nezumi looked curious.

“Lee is the abandoned son of a mafia crime boss out of New York. His mother ran away with him when he was a baby and left him on the doorsteps of a catholic church. His hazel eyes are a genetic trait from his mother. She ran from them and led them away from her son, sacrificing herself to save her son. She felt that anything was better then being the son of a crime boss. So here we are in Oregon, on the other side of the country, where no one would think to look,” she said and Nezumi nodded. She looked down at her hands. “The day I found out I gave myself to him. I wanted him to know that I loved him regardless of his blood line. Lee had always meant the world to me.”

“You think I didn’t know where you were going every Thursday night? Or that I didn’t have a security detail following you guys?” Shion said quietly. She gasped. “I have known who he was for years and new what he meant to you and had him protected. Everyone seems to think my sunny disposition means I am complete ignorant idiot, but nothing could be farther from the truth.” She stood to go to him and kneel. She laid her head on Shions arm and Nezumi stroked her back.

“Thank you brother, thank you,” she said and Shion stroked her hair.

“We grew up together. We lived in this same house. Our rooms were right next to each other. I watched you sneak out. I followed you one night and watched you meet Lee at the orphanage. Father knew and found the information for me. I asked him to protect Lee for you and he had a protection detail set on the orphanage,” Shion confessed. Safu looked up in surprise. Shion smiled crookedly. “Your my best friend, Safu, my sister sent from God. We were meant to grow old together.” She did something she rarely did. She cried and buried her head in Nezumi’s leg. 

“Why is my woman crying?” Lee asked from the doorway.

“She has just found out that I have known about you since we were ten,” Shion said and smiled. “And that I had you protected for her.” Lee looked floored. Safu got up and ran jumping into his arm and wrapping her legs around him. He held her and stared at Shion.

“Are you serious?” he asked. And Shion nodded. “then you know..” Shion nodded again. “And you still want me in your house.” Shion looked confused.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked sounding perplexed. Lee stared at him then at Nezumi.

“He’s serious isn’t he?” he asked incredulously. Nezumi nodded looking amused. “Oh my god how are you still alive?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Shion huffed.

“Little flower, most people would be alarmed by the fact that he is the abandoned son of a mafia crime boss,” Nezumi said. Shion thought about it then shrugged.

“It’s not his fault who his dad is,” he said and Lee looked shocked at him. Then he shook his head.

“You are something else man,” he said and sat down with Safu in his lap. He chuckled and shook his head. “Safu used to give me heart attacks when she would talk about you but now I know it wasn’t hyper ball. I just feel hella old,” Lee said and shook his head.

“Thank you very much. I understand alright? It just never occurred to me not to like someone for something they have no control over,” Shion said and stomped out of the room. Nezumi shook his head and glared at Lee who had the decency to look shamed.

“That was not… I didn’t mean to imply that,” he said and got up to set Safu on the sofa. He left the room and went to Shions door to knock. He opened the door and sat in the chair by the edge of the bed where Shion was hidden under the blankets.

“I’m sorry Shion. I wasn’t trying to be an asshole and I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I grew up in an orphanage where someone is always looking for reasons not to like someone. My eyes are hazel, my room mate is over weight. My bunk mate wheres glasses. The dorm mother is a nerd. Children who grow up in the system end up criminals,” he whispered the last part. “You always felt like a dream to me when I went back to the orphanage. Here you are the embodiment of what us kids pray for at night never believing we would have. Acceptance. When Safu fell asleep last night I looked at the this bracelet on my wrist and cried because for once the dream was real and I was so afraid to go to sleep last night, only to wake up and realize that none it had happened.” Shion stirred and unrolled from his blanket burrito. He peaked his head out and looked at him tears trailing down his face. 

“I hated having to let you go back there. Not being able to tell my friend I knew. I wanted to take you out of that place brother,” Shion whispered and Lee crawled across the bed and laid down facing Shion. “You meant every thing to me because Safu loved you. You were another brother for me. I lost my mother and surrounded myself with the family I chose along with my dad, so I would never end up alone. To me family is the one praying with you when you pray for acceptance. Were the ones who take a hit for you when someone makes fun of the clothes you wear or the fact that you have no parents. There the ones who punch some one for calling your friend a freak,” Lee gasped and Shion smiled. “I knew what you did for me, and I vowed from that day forward I would protect you no matter the cost. I never blamed you for who your father was, and I always had a hug for you when you came to this house so much wanting it be your house too. Our summers were too short and our school days were too long. Now that I have you in my home brother, you will never have to pray again, for that which you have always had.” Nezumi sat on the edge of the bed and Safu curled up behind Lee. “Family means forever. Our song is Don’t you forget about me.” Lee smiled and then laughed. He sobered and looked at Shion with something like desperate fear. “Please be real, Shion. Don’t let this be a dream.”

“As if the noise wasn’t indication enough last night?” Shion asked and the entire room erupted in laughter and Shion turned to see that Shavan and Eda and their mates had arrived. Then Safu’s mother walked in.

“Always making noise. I swear no matter how old you get you younguns are always going to make noise,” she said in her no nonsense voice.

“Momma,” Safu said embarrassed. 

“Don’t you sass me,” she said and Safu blushed.

“Yes momma,” they all said. She nodded.

“Good now go wash up and get your behinds in the dining room,” she said and they all nodded dutifully. 

“All these years and your momma can still make us nervous,” Shavan said and shivered and Safu nodded. Lee chuckled. They got up and washed their hands in the large bathroom that was Shions. He stroked the edge of the door frame where every ones heights were marked each year and dated. He smiled when Lee stroked his name. 

“I was always your brother wasn’t I?” he said and Shion nodded and hugged him. Then he took Nezumi’s hand and led every one downstairs to the dining room where his father was already seated. He kissed his fathers cheek dutifully and Nezumi did the same and they sat down. Safu’s mother said grace and they ate their way through the roast beef mashed potatoes, corn and greenbeans and cornbread. When that was finished she brought out a seven layer chocolate cake and they all groaned at the decadence. She smiled and scooped out ice cream and served ever one a piece. 

“So son, did you play chess today?” his father asked. Shion nodded. “Did you storm the castle?”

“I got a surrender,” he said and his father looked proud of him.

“Very good son. Well done,” he said and Shion beamed at the praise. Nezumi chuckled. Shion yawned and looked at his phone. “Like hell your driving.” Shion stuck his tongue out. “Shion.” Shion bowed his head and nodded dutifully. 

“Shavan and Eda, I trust you remember where your rooms are?” he said.

“Yes sir,” they said together and his father nodded. “Safu’s mother will wake you up in time to go home and change. Goodnight son.”

“Good night daddy,” Shion said. He got up and kissed his fathers cheek and they left the table to go upstairs. Shion went to go to his room. He opened the door and went to his closet to grab him and Nezumi some pajamas. They changed and climbed into bed. 

“Nervous?” Nezumi asked and Shion nodded. “We’ll protect them. With your power of premonitions and my blood that can heal anything they’ll be safe.”

“I know. I just hate that we have so much danger between the both of us. I am a man who can have children,” Shion said and Nezumi chuckled.

“It just means you were born to change the tide,” he said and Shion chuckled.

“That’s not a tide, that’s a freaking sunami,” Shion said and Nezumi laughed. Shion chuckled feeling inexplicably better about the future, now that Nezumi had made him laugh.

The Next Morning

Safu’s mother woke them all and got them ready with breakfast and lunches and sent them on their way. Shion dropped Lee off and continued on his way to the apartment building. When he pulled up they had 30 minutes to get ready. Shion jumped in the shower with Nezumi for a quick rinse then got dressed in stretch blue jeans, a long sleeved blue stretchy shirt, a hooded vest and blue steel toed boots. He did his makeup and combed his hair over his eyes in the same style as always. He wondered what would happen if he let the world gaze at his scars. Maybe another day he would see how that went. He gazed at Nezumi through the mirror reflection and watched him get dressed. God he loved him. Nezumi was so beautiful. Nezumi looked up and saw the look on his face and smiled at him.

“Love you too, little flower,” he said and Shion blushed.

“Love you so much my chest aches,” he whispered and Nezumi came over to kiss him. When he pulled back he licked his lips and smiled.

“Like the melon one,” he said and winked at Shion who laughed. Suddenly he was hit with a vision. A leather bound journal was being taken out his safe and handed to slender hands. Connor. 

“Shion? What is it? What did you see?” Nezumi asked as he knelt in front of Shion.

“Safu,” Shion yelled. She opened the door and came in.

“Connor will come for the book today,” he said and Safu tilted her head.

“And will you give it to him?” she asked and Shion nodded.

“It’s time,” he said and Safu studied him.

“I hope your right Shion, for his and Marry’s sake. Temptation is the mother of all downfall,” she said and walked out leaving Shion and Nezumi to finish getting ready.

“Who is Connor and what book are you talking about?” Nezumi asked. Shion got up and grabbed his wallet and keys.

“We like to treasure hunt, the group and I. Two years ago during the summer we found an old text, one allot of chefs would covet and who thought was gone. Lost. The reason it would be coveted is because the recipes in this book and the seasoning combinations could literally make one a master in the kitchen with even just a cursory knowledge of how to cook. When I was taking professional courses, my sensei had just one other student. A boy named Connor. Every year I compete I always get 1 st, yet Connor always gets second. He wants the book. He was there at the same island we were at on vacation when I found the text. He would give anything for the book and I know the reason isn’t greed or ambition but he will never be ready until he can say it out loud, why he wants the book,” Shion said as they walked down the steps and out the door to jump into the car and drive to school.

“How do you know he will be ready for the book today?” Safu said.

“Because I would never give him the book unless he admitted out loud why he wanted it,” Shion said and turned the car off. “The real reason.”

“Shion, you know what his father is like,” Safu said and Shion scoffed.

“IF it were Nezumi, nothing would stop me from achieving my goals and I mean nothing! This is about him and Marry, not him Marry and his father. If he can tell me why he wants the book, out loud then he can have the copy I already made for him,” Shion said with a smile. Nezumi chuckled and shook his head.

“You amaze me my little flower,” he murmured and leaned over to press his mouth to Shions. Shion smiled into his lips then pulled back when there was a knock at the window. He blushed when the parking attendant shook his head and they got out to lock the doors and head in to homeroom. 

“Morning,” Shavan said and Shion nodded. Then he saw Eda and nodded his head and she smiled at him. Shion sat in the back with Nezumi and Safu. 

“What are you doing for free period?” Nezumi whispered in his ear.

“My cave,” Shion whispered back.

“You going to give me what I want?” Nezumi asked with heated eyes. Shion shivered and nodded his head. “Good.” 

“You’ll take care of me wont you?” Shion asked playfully.

“Oh you bet I will,” Nezumi said with a wicked grin and leaned back to open his book while Shion tried to remember how to breath. Safu snickered and shook her head when Shion childishly stuck his tongue out. 

“That ain’t for me,” she said and Shion blushed magenta and laid his head on his arms while Eda and Shavan howled with laughter.

“Cut it out,” their homeroom teacher said but shook her head with a smile. 

By the time free period came around Shion was so horny he thought he would come the minute Nezumi touched him. He ran through the forest and into his cave not surprised to see Nezumi already there. Nezumi grabbed him into his arms and kissed him, sucking his tongue into his mouth and stealing the breath right from him. When he pulled back he leaned his back against the cave wall and opened his pants to pull his hard cock out. Shion crouched and took him down his throat remembering Nezumi teaching him what he liked. Nezumi came a few minutes later with a heady groan and Shion swallowed his load. When Nezumi was spent, he put away his softening cock and pulled Shion up and switched places with him. Shion opened his pants and Nezumi took him down, playing with his balls and scraping the flesh underneath. Shion screamed and came hard, lights flashing behind his eyes and gasping for breath. When he was spent he slumped against the wall and Nezumi tucked him away and redid his pants before Shion slid down the wall. Nezumi laid his head in the crook of Shions neck and just sat their breathing in the scent that was Shion. When Shions phone beeped with a warning they got up and walked back to the school together hand in hand.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and when they returned to the house they found the moving trucks there and the mates already unloading the boxes. The only one who didn’t have boxes Lee as he had grown up in foster care. Shion suddenly felt frivolous. 

“Lee, we have a visitor coming, when he gets here after the trucks are empty were going to the mall,” Shion said and Lee looked at him strangely then shrugged then nodded. Safu grabbed him by the back of the neck and took his mouth in a fierce kiss lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist. He cupped her bottom and carried her into the house and up the stairs. Shion chuckled then shook his head. He grabbed Nezumi’s hand and drug him up the stairs.

“Were going shopping. Let’s get the metal baskets from the closet out,” he said and opened the hall storage closet and grabbing about four baskets. Nezumi took them and laid them against the wall. Shion went to the safe to open it and pull out a small envelope. Out of it he took a small black debit card. Nezumi choked and Shion laughed gailey.

“The trucks are empty and have left already,” Oscar said from the doorway. Shion shot them a thumbs up. He tilted his head to the side opening the side of himself that was psychic and saw that Connor was almost here. They left and went downstairs and opened the front door just as a cab pulled up. 

“Connor hurry up,” Shion said. Connor looked at Shion then nodded and paid the cab driver. He hurried to the car and got in the back next to Lee. He backed out and the other couples followed in their own cars.

“I want the book, Shion,” Connor bleated.

“Why?” Shion asked. Connor huffed and stared out the window.

“What does it matter why I want the book? Let me have the book Shion,” he demanded.

“No,” he said hiding a grin when Connor growled.

“Damn it Shion,” Connor snarled.

“Tell me why you want the book,” he repeated and Connor subsided. “You can’t even tell me why you want the book?”

“Come on, you know what my father is-” Shion cut him off with a raise of his hand.

“If you spew that same garbage about your dad not needing emotions to be successful I will throw you out of my car while were on this free way,” Shion growled hiding another smile when Connor growled again.

“Fine. Because I want to get a scholarship so I can go to the school of my choice and get my masters degree. I want Marry to have the restaurant she wants OK? I want her to be happy. I need… I need to take care of her. Now can I please have the book?” he whispered.

“OK,” Shion said simply. Connor went to growl again then cut himself off.

“Did you just say yes?” he asked in a small voice.

“Yep,” Shion said as he pulled into reserved parking before pulling a piece of plastic out and hanging it in the window. They got out and Nezumi laced his fingers with Shions. Safu pulled the baskets out of the back. Connor took a few.

“Why?” he asked and turned with a skeptical look on his face.

“Because you are not your father and in my personal opinion your a better man then him. I needed you to say it out loud, so you could here the truth out loud from your own mouth. Feels free doesn’t it?” Shion said and Connor opened his mouth then froze and cocked his head.

“You think I am a better man then my father?” he asked.

“Yes Connor. Now let’s go spend a shit load of money,” Shion said and their small group cheered. Shion threw each girl a wad of money. “Go be girley.” He said and they rolled their eyes and left and Shion chuckled. He waved to the guys and they made their way up to the mens section.

“Pick a store,” Shion said to Lee who looked like he was insane. “No less then 15 outfits and if you don’t you will see my temper tantrum.” Lee paled and went to a store with jeans and t-shirts and skater shoes. Nezumi raised an eyebrow at Shion who shrugged. They went through the store and Shion bought a new henley for relaxing and a t-shirt with Jacob black on it. Oscar winked at him and purred and Shion nodded then blushed when Nezumi raised an eyebrow at him then sent a look that promised retribution. Shion smiled rubbed his body against Nezumi who crossed his eyes and shuddered and Shion kissed his neck and danced away to pick up some shorts and a t-shirt for painting. When he was done he counted the clothes in the basket and raised a brow at Lee who shook his head.

“I want to go to a different store,” he said then Shion beamed and nodded. Lee chuckled and shook his head. Shion pulled the card out and ran it and signed the reciept that the cashier held out to him. 

“Let’s hit the anime store,” Connor said and grabbed his and Nezumi’s hands and dragged them into the Japanese commic book shop. Shion squealed when he saw the Black Butler figurines and Connor jumped up and down and smiled when he saw his woman already there. She grabbed his hand and drug him over to the glass case with Shion and Nezumi behind them. Shion waved the cashier over and pointed to the case and held up four fingers.

“Oh no Shion I couldn’t,” Connor said and Shion waved it away.

“Impress me this year at the competition,” he ordered. “And if you can beat me I will send you and Marry to Akiharaba on my dime.” Connor gaped at him then held his hand out to be shaken.

“Deal,” he said and Shion nodded. 

“I was already planning a trip, so this works out perfectly,” he said. “If you don’t beat me but get scouted I will still take you with us.” Connor thought about it then nodded.

They hit three more stores, Nezumi getting some new clothes too and Lee getting a full wardrobe before loading their purchases in the back and hitting the meat store for Shavan. He ordered enough meat for that weekend and Shion made sure to have it cut. They would pick it up the next day. When they went to the grocery store, Shion ordered the vegetables that Nezumi suggested and planned to pick them up the next day.

“Let’s get take out. I am too tire to cook,” Shion said. Connor looked at Shion and held his hand out to shake. 

“I still have to get you the book. Have your woman come eat with us, and then drive you home,” Shion said and Connor raised his eyebrows then nodded. He left to go find his woman who had been following them in her car.

“He is a fellow competitor. How are you friends with him?” Reggie asked as he held Eda from the back.

“We were students under the same sensei. He was my kuhai,” Shion said and smiled fondly at Connor who laughed with his woman at her antics. “He is so different from his father. He was so afraid of becoming like him that he doesn’t even realize that all he needs to do is spend time with his woman and he is already nothing like him. She brings out the best in him. She is also a hapless idiot. She gets into so much trouble that you want to wrap her in a plastic bubble.” He winced when she started to step out to help the grocery boy and tripped falling into a heap.

“Pot meet kettle,” Nezumi said and Safu Lee and Shavan howled with laughter while Eda valiantly tried to hold back her laughter.

“Go ahead,” Shion said magnanimously and she finally broke down into giggle snorts. He shook his head chuckling. 

“What are we eating? Jino’s?” Safu said and they all nodded. Shion ordered a catering spread for the huge party and got into the car to drive home. When they got there they unloaded the car to take the stuff upstairs and Shion got out his shorts and new henly and changed before going downstairs and outside to the shed. He pulled out the folding table and chairs and set them up and Safu came out with a table cloth just as the caterer showed up. He helped her spread it out then unloaded the van and bowed before taking his leave. Shion put his finger to his lips and whistled and the entire hoard descended making Nezumi whistle.

“Full house,” he said and Shion beamed inexplicably happy. 

The group ate their way through more then half the food and desserts and Shion flopped on his back in the fragrant  
autumn evening air and relaxed as he looked up at the trees and their beautiful fall colors. Nezumi laid down next to him and laced his fingers with his.

“Every day with you is an adventure, little flower. Thanking you for this amazing life,” he said and Shion rolled over and snuggled onto his shoulder.

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” he murmured before dozing. “Love you more and more each day.”

“Not as much as I love you,” he said. After a twenty minute nap Shion got up and gestured to Connor who got up to follow him into the house and up the stairs. Shion pulled the notebook out of the locked cabbinet and handed it to Connor who held like it was the holy grail and to most chefs Shion guessed it was. The others watched Connor leaf through the notebook.

“You translated the whole thing?” he whispered and Shion nodded slowly. 

“Connor, this is not to be used as power, it is to be used to teach you power. Be careful that you should never forget this. The one who wrote this book did not realize the consequences of appealing to the deepest desires of the hearts of men. Connor you are already more then the man your father is. Remember when you seek your dream, that you should not forget to live. Many men have died in the pursuit of this book. I myself have only opened it twice,” Shion said and Connor looked up at him shocked. Shion tapped the book. “It is designed to appeal to the ambitions of man. Your woman who clings to you in the night, never forget where you lay your head at at night is the same pillow you share with her and she is the very reason you want the things you do. Remember that.” Connor studied him and nodded. He hugged Shion.

“Thank you Shion. You don’t know what this means to me,” he whispered to him.

“Oh Connor. I understand that part of you more then you can ever know,” Shion whispered back seriously. Connor pulled back and wiped his eyes and took his woman’s hand and left, the book cradled lovingly against his body.

“Shion, did people really die looking for the book?” Safu said and Shion ducked his head and nodded. 

“Ambition is not a sin, but one should use caution when using such a book,” Shion stated silently. “The master who wrote the book could enslave whole groups of people with his seasonings alone.” The others laughed before realizing that Shion was not laughing, then they sobered.

“Your not serious are you?” Oscar said. 

“I don’t make those kinds of jokes. The brain is delicately balanced. Where one might feel pleasure, another place might feel pain. There are herbs that can stimulate certain parts of the brain to either feel pain, pleasure, arousal, comfort, or maybe just energy. Then there are foods that when combined, can stimulate the human body to feel happy energetic and aroused. Or it can calm them down and make them more susceptible to peoples pain. Where they were once closed off and guarded, food has a way of opening them and making them sensitive to the emotions and sometimes plights of others. Food is not just a way to keep yourself alive, it is what brings people together. What makes them a group of people sharing emotions and relationships. You would be surprised how many people can mend a broken fence if they were to simply share a meal together. And that is what my restaurant is going to specialize in. A new age way of cooking. To mend bonds and create new ones.” Shion smiled at the speechless room.

“So you intend to drug mass groups of people,” Reggie said and Nezumi hissed. Shion laid his hand on his arm.

“I can see why one would see it that way. But are they really being drugged? Because put in another way, if you had a relationship with someone who was guarded and secretive, standoffish and temperamental, you could grow away from that person in that type of setting. But what did that achieve? To you it may be nothing, but to the other person, it might mean every thing. Can you tell me why?” Shion asked shrewdly. Reggie thought about it seriously.

“Because if you don’t get close to them, you can’t care about them. And they cant care about you. And you can never hurt them that way,” Reggie stated finally shocking the room. 

“Nor can they ever be truly happy. And the ones who do matter in their lives are the ones that suffer because if you don’t let people get close, then the ones already close can never show you that their in pain. So when someone looks at them they assume that that person is heartless and unfeeling when nothing could be further from the truth. What they have inside is a soul riddled with cracks, gaping with pain filled wounds and the only way to survive is to close yourself off. But the only way to truly heal, is to open yourself up, so that someone can touch the wounds festering there and heal them. And to do that one must be vulnerable. In this world, Reggie, how many can afford to do that?” Shion asked intently and Reggie stared at him with something akin to helpless rage.

“Damn you Shion,” he whispered roughly at the end.

“Yes I was damned the minute I was born, but that doesn’t make me any less right,” Shion responded just as quietly. Reggie spun around and left, the door slamming behind him. Eda stared at the door then at Shion bewildered.  
“Why Shion?” she asked quietly.

“Because before one bond can be sealed one must be healed. Balance is key in the fundamentalism of life, and there is huge imbalance right there. Sometimes to ensure success, one must perform difficult tasks, and if neither one on the same team is willing to look at where the problem may originate then that leaves a gross imbalance in the entire relationship. You can’t form an unbreakable bond when you yourself are broken,” Shion said quietly and Oscar stared intently at him.

“I am going to trust you Shion, because Eda swears by her faith. Don’t let that faith be misguided,” he swore and Shion bowed and the others took their leave. Shion washed the dishes with Nezumi silently beside him lost in thought. Shion quietly waited.

“Shion my love, you don’t think I was broken when I met you?” Nezumi asked. Shion looked up at him and smiled.

“Yes, but I was also the one who was destined to heal your wounds,” Shion said quietly. Nezumi stared down at him.

“You did,” he said finally and Shion beamed causing him to chuckle. He shook his head and kissed him. 

Later on that night, Shion came awake and silently slid from the bed. He pulled a robe on and some slippers and left the room to brew a pot of tea. Balancing the pot and some small Japanese tea cups on a tray Shion made his way downstairs and into the covered patio off to the side and sat down in an over sized chair. He poured two cups and simply waited. Finally a sigh was heard and someone slid from the darkness. Reggie sat in front of him and took a cup to wrap his hand around it.

“Mother rejected him when he refused to authorize a termination of pregnancy. She would have killed me and had it not been for fathers lock down I would not be here right now. But her betrayal shook him. I think subconsciously he was waiting for me to do the same. How could I though, when with out his fighting against her I wouldn’t have Eda or Oscar, or you and this beautiful life? Why Shion, did you get a mother willing to die for you, and I get a mother who was willing to kill me?” Reggie asked in a voice that cracked at the end.

“And yet your father lived for you in that moment. He stepped in and became the force she needed to give you life. She may have failed but your father more then made up for it. You may have longed for affection, but you never lacked anything else in your life. You broke that shell open to reach the nasty part inside and what did you do when you left?” Shion asked knowingly.

“I called him a fool and hugged him so tight I think I cracked a vertebrae. He’s my dad, I loved him anyways. And then when I found out what she had done I wanted to find the woman and throttle her with my bare hands,” Reggie said and chuckled before taking a sip of tea. He stared down at the cup. “You know the Japanese have something going here. Tea makes every thing less awkward.”

“Yes it does,” Shion said with a chuckle. He poured another steaming cup and handed it to Nezumi who poured from the shadows. He smiled when Nezumi kissed his cheek and accepted the cup.

“I get it. I can feel when Oscar or Eda leave the bed,” Reggie said and nodded. Nezumi simply laced his fingers with Shions. Shion poured two more cups and Eda and Oscar poured out of the shadows.

“You are scary sometimes my friend,” Reggie said and Shion chuckled and nodded.

“Such is the way of the psychic. Sometimes I have to convince myself that what I am seeing is real,” he said and the others snickered around their cups of tea. He smiled and thought that the scariest thing he had ever seen was the coming of Nezumi. He looked up at him and smiled feeling inexplicably blessed that he was for real.

“Let’s go to sleep. We have a weekend at Nezumi’s to be rested for and I learn new recipes tomorrow so I am excited,” Shion said and Nezumi chuckled and they all made their way inside to their perspective rooms. Shion washed the tea pot out and the cups and then gazed at them thinking that Reggie had hit it right. Tea did make things a little easier. 

He laid down next to Nezumi and scooted back so that he was spooning against Nezumi’s front. He smiled when Nezumi wrapped his arms around him and relaxed into the state of happiness that seemed more like a dream to him.

“Daiski,” Shion murmured.

“Watashimo, daiski,” Nezumis said.

The Next Morning

Shion woke with a heaviness in his conscious. The weekend was going to be filled with joy and happiness. New friends to be made. And a soul to save. Shion stared out the window and wondered if he had the words to save someone who had nothing left to lose.

“What is it love?” Nezumi said as he rolled over in the bed to look at Shion.

“How do you save someone who has nothing left to lose?” he mused out loud. God, one word could either mean death or the salvation of a soul.

“Sometimes being the one to hear them is the only way to help them,” Nezumi said. Shion thought about it and nodded. He went to the closet and grabbed a button down stretch shirt and shorts and flat climbers. He also grabbed a knit beanie and vest with over sized hood. He packed a bag with jeans shirts another pair of shorts and extra socks. Then on a whim he grabbed his old sweat jacket that was still looking brand new. 

Their small group left and Nezumi drove, Shion lost in thought. Pensive as he was he could still enjoy the light atmosphere and hugged Hanz when they arrived. Shion sent Shavan to pick up the orders with a huge wad of cash. Shion felt it then. The echo of despair and pain. The hopelessness almost choking him.

“Hey, Haz, Nezumi and Lee and Safu and I are going to take a walk. I will leave Eda here to set up for cooking. We’ll be back in no longer then an hour,” Shion said and Haz nodded. 

Shion led the way to the tree line going in the direction he felt the pain. When they broke into the woods Shion took off running. Going on instinct he let his gift guide him until he came to a rocky cliff edge. He stopped and held his hand up. The others stopped and listened. The sound of sobbing could be heard. Shion held his hand up in the sign of wait for him. After the others nodded, Shion walked around the rocky out cropping until he could see a girl standing at the edge looking down anxiously.

“Will it make it go away?” Shion asked quietly and the girl turned her head and stared at him apprehensively. “They don’t get it. The emptiness, the hunger. The world you live in is filled with both bad and good people. The bad, it’s easy to push them away, to keep them at a distance with sharp words and barbs meant to wound. But the good people, you can’t hurt them. You wish they were selfish because then it would be justified.”

“But I can’t because they really are innocent,” the girl whispered in a voice husky with tears.

“They are beautiful and so kind, so kind to you. And you can’t understand why. Why are they so kind? Why do you deserve kindness? Why won’t they tell you? What is the reason? Maybe if you knew, then you wouldn’t feel guilty. Like a fraud,” the girl turned to listen lowering down onto her knees as she stared at Shion. “The guilt, it’s deep, like a cut, and it leaves you open and raw. So many questions. So many answers no one will give you. Then comes the bad people. You can fight again. You can build up a defense with the last of your strength. Your so tired. Tired of hurting. Tired of wanting. These takers come and you fight them away. But then come the beautiful ones. The kind ones. And they are so unfair. Because you can’t fight them. They don’t deserve the painful barbs. And there you are ripped open for all the world to see. If only they would look.”

“They never see me. They don’t care. They don’t want to see me and its not fair,” she sobbed. She shook her head. “It’s not right.” She whispered anguished. Shion shook his head sadly in remembered anguish.

“It’s not fair. It’s not right. But they don’t know how to be. You can’t show them cause you don’t know how. You don’t know how to make them understand, that for all the evil in the world it’s them that hurt you the most. They are genuinely good and beautiful, but they are so unfair because for all the beautiful goodness,” Shion paused and the girl looked up 

“It’s their kindness that tears me apart,”she said and then she really looked at Shion. “How do you know? How can you see me when no one else can?”

“Because when I was ten years old, I was standing where you are right now. And no one could really see me either. Or so I thought. And at the moment when it coalesced into a blackout, my friend walked into the shadows and took my hand to lead me back into the light.” Shion said and took his hood off. Then he removed the vest and the beanie. The girl gasped. “My mother was ill when she was pregnant with me. She gave me her illness. The doctor told her that he could cure only one of us. She chose to give me life. She bore me with the last of her life. She died the day I was born. I was never told why I didn’t have a mother. No one explained it to me. Every one was so kind, so good and yet when I looked in the mirror I couldn’t see the reason why. It hurt so much. And no one would tell me. Why I didn’t have a mother. One day when I was ten, I couldn’t take it anymore. The hunger for a touch that I would never get to know, the feel of her hugging me, kissing me, singing me to sleep. When I saw so many others get to know that. I wanted to be with her but I wasn’t allowed to be and it hurt. So I didn’t want to hurt anymore when it felt like every one was kind to a fraud. Like who they saw wasn’t the real me. I was standing on that cliff and hoping that if I jumped, it would take me away to a place where secrets and pain no longer existed. For just a moment I considered letting that cursed darkness, that was both my enemy and my serenity, take me.” Shion started unbuttoning his shirt as he felt Safu and Nezumi silently walk up behind him, Lee not to far away. 

“Your still here. How?” she asked and Shion looked up at her with the weight of his full stare.

“My best friend told me the truth. That my mother died for me. Because she believed in the good person I was going to be. And then I thought of a way to make it go away. If I didn’t understand why then, it didn’t matter. Then I would become one of those beautiful kind and unfair people. Then they would have a reason to be kind to me. I would know I was worthy of such kindness, because I lived my life as the type of person who was. All of my actions were that of someone who was genuinely worthy of that selfless affection. And then it didn’t have to feel stolen. There was no more guilt no more pain and emptiness. Because I filled it with people. The knowledge I will never get to have will always be missing but at least I know I deserve to have the good beautiful kind and yes, unfair, people in my life.”

“Can it really help? Will it make it better?” she asked in a small voice as she crawled further away from the ledge. Shion slowly crawled toward her as well. Slowly reached out his hand up to her.

“What have you got to lose? Nothing else was working. Try one more time, for me? Have just a little more faith, just a little… Susena,” he entreated softly and she gasped. She studied him and slowly lowered her hand to grasp his. He used it pull her down and into his arms. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face sobbing. Shion rocked her and rubbed her back, surprised by how small she really was.

“How old are you Susena?” Shion whispered.

“I’ll be ten, next week,” she whispered and Shion looked at Nezumi in pain and closed his eyes to swallow the pain he felt there in his throat. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s go to the store. There is someone there who desperately needs to see you, and maybe we shouldn’t keep her waiting anymore. Yeah?” Shion asked as he started walking. “By the way my name is Shion. This lady here is Safu and her love Lee, and this is my love Nezumi.”

“Hi. Hontoni gomenasai,” she said and they shook there heads. 

“Don’t worry about it little lady,” Nezumi said and smiled at her with a wink, eliciting a small chuckle. Then she sobered and looked up at Shion seriously. Then she surprised him and kissed his cheek.

“Aunty said that when I was scared or hurting, if I prayed really hard an angel would come and rescue me. I believe her and I’ll never try to die again,” she whispered into his cheek and Shion nuzzled his chin against her forehead. 

“Promise?” he asked and she nodded.

“Promise,” she said and smiled at him with a smile that rivaled the sun. 

“Were almost there Susena,” Safu said and the girl nodded.

When they broke the tree line, they came out across the street from the small convenience store where a middle aged woman was pacing back and forth. When she saw them she cried out and ran across the road narrowly missing a car driving down the street. She ran and grabbed Susena into her arms and hugging her tight.

“I was so worried Susena, so worried. Where did you go? Why did you run away like that?” the woman said rapidly. She hugged Susna and sobbed into the girls hair. Then she noticed Shion and he had just slipped his vest back on. He blushed and ducked his head.

“Aunty, I prayed and he came. The angel came, to take away all my fear. I was missing momma and daddy and he came to rescue me. His momma went away too, Aunty,” the girl said and the woman looked at Shion intently and then held her hand out. Shion smiled and shook her hand and blushed.

“My mom died giving birth to me. My scars are from a sickness she had while she was pregnant with me,” Shion said and blushed clear to his roots. The woman looked at him and chuckled shaking her head. 

“Still shy?” she asked and Shion blushed and hid his face in Nezumi’s arm. She patted his shoulder and looked at the others. “Thank you for helping return Susena.” Lee and Safu bowed and she smiled and left with the little girl. Shion sighed in relief and looked up at Nezumi with pure joy. 

“It was OK. It went OK,” he said. Nezumi shook his head in shock.

“Who found you love?” he whispered. Shion smiled at Safu who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Safu came and found me in the darkness and pulled me back into the light. She told me the truth every one else refused to tell. And instead of it hurting me, it gave me hope,” he said and Safu smiled and then blushed, waving her hands. Nezumi looked at Shion intently.

“Your so light and airy. So fierce and strong. Never would have I believed that you had a moment like that,” he said in shock. Shion smiled.

“Sometimes, we all have moments where we pray to God for time to stop, but he wont, so we can either give up or find a new rhythm. Safu telling me the truth gave me a new direction to go, a new drum beat to follow. I will never know my mother but now it isn’t a gnawing hunger that can never be fulfilled. It is a legacy that I hope to live up to,” Shion laced his fingers with Nezumi’s “And when we see our parents again, we can tell them of all the things that we did in this life. All the lives we changed. And all the things that we accomplished together, because of their gift.”

“I hope my dad will be proud of me,” Nezumi whispered and Shion beamed.

“He already is,” Shion said and Nezum cocked his head curiously.

“How do you know that?” he asked.

“Because I am,” Shion said simply and Nezumi stared in awe at Shion. Then he smiled and nuzzled his nose against Shions cheek.

“As I am of you my little flower,” Nezumi whispered and Shion smiled and turned down the lane that would lead into Nezumi’s family camp. When they got there Shavan and his mates had already returned and Eda and her mates had already set up the cooking supplies. The others of Nezumi’s family were already up and getting ready for the day. Haz wife came and helped Shion cook breakfast, giving him directions and coaching him.

“Wow, your a natural, Shion. It’s as easy as breathing for you,” she said and chuckled when Shion beamed at her.

“Safu’s mother was my nanny. I used to get underfoot constantly. So one day, she set me to work in the kitchen and found out I was a natural. She saw the pleasure I derived from seeing someone enjoy a dish I prepared and continued teaching me in the kitchen. When my father became aware of my natural skill he hired a sensei. He has only chosen two apprentices in his days. Connor and I have already far exceeded his expectations. When we join the cooking competitions, we both claim the first and second places,” Shion said and continued stirring the pot he was seasoning with one hand and using the other to season. “It is quite fascinating when one considers that Connor is my Kuhai.”

“What is Kuhai?’ she asked and Shion turned and smiled at her.

“It means that Connor is younger then me. I turn 17 next month. He is only 15,” Shion said and her jaw dropped.

“And this is international?” she asked and Shion nodded.

“Shion, you know what his dad is like. How can he afford to go to the competitions?” Lee asked and Shion blushed magenta and suddenly become busy with the seasonings for the pot. “Oh, I see. Shouldn’t have asked.”

“What? He is the only true challenge for me there. I enjoy the competitive nature of the competition. We usually divy up the other contestants so we can take each other on at the end,” Shion said and shrugged, oblivious to the shocked looks he was receiving. He continued seasoning the meat under Haz’ wife watchful instructions.

“You mean the competition is rigged,” one of Nezumi’s cousins said and Nezumi shook his head. Safu raised her hand and Nezumi gave her the floor. Shion watched curiously.

“Shion hates deception. Like with a passion. To tell a lie actually makes him ill. Physically. So in something to him as simple as a cooking competition, winning using his own steam is natural. Cheating is never a thought. Not because he doesn’t think he can lose. Because cheating simply doesn’t compute for him. When he’s cooking he gets the same look on his face as when he’s drawing,” Safu said and Nezumi got an ‘awww’ look on his face. He pulled one of Shion’s many notebooks out of the Mercedes and opened it to show his cousin who looked shocked at the art.

“He creates this when he lets his mind wander. Apparently he uses the same technique at the cooking competitions,” Nezumi said and the kid looked at Shion and bowed in respect.

“I apologize for my definitely unfounded accusations. I will never make assumptions again,” he said and Shion beamed and smiled and waved it away. 

“You can actually see the difference in technique. When he is still part of the world the pictures are more one dimensional. When he lets his mind wander, he creates an entirely different reality on paper,” the kid said getting lost in Shion’s art work. Nezumi chuckled then hit the ground laughing and Shion rolled his eyes and huffed.

“What? What’s so funny?” the kid asked bewildered. 

“They call that artwork Shionland,” Eda who was snickering along with her mates. The kid thought about then shrugged and nodded before returning back to perusing the notebook. 

Later on after breakfast, Shion ran a small impromptu art class and gathering. He noticed that another girl was sitting on the side of the group and looking longingly at the art group. But her brother gave her the stink eye and she flushed and sat back down. She opened her notebook and continued drawing. Shion came over with his own notebook and starting drawing and then actually noticed what she was drawing. It was a manga story board.

“Hey, you have any finished ones?” Shion asked and the girl brightened and handed him one from her bag. Shion smiled at Nezumi who was sitting on his other side. Shion read the story board and was shocked at the skill being desplayed in front of him.

“Are you going to become a mangaka?” Shion asked and the girl flushed with self consciousness. 

“Brother said that’s for kids,” she said in a small voice.

“What’s your favorite anime?” Shion asked changing the subject and she brightened considerably.

“Yuri on ice,” she said and Shion smiled and laughed.

“Love Yuri. Didn’t he seem like a flower just spreading it’s petals? All he needed was Victors encouragement and he just flourished,” Shion said peripherally aware of her older brother nearby. He was also aware of their mother sitting not too far away. He had a sudden idea.

“What’s your favorite music?” Shion asked. She thought about it and nodded her head.

“Music scores. Or basically music without words. I think music without words has a vast amount of potential and sometimes someone might find diamonds where they never cared to look,” the girls mother said and Shion beamed at her.

“I couldn’t agree more. Later may I play a song for you?” he asked and she nodded. Shion smiled and clapped and went back to drawing. He had a great idea in his head and couldn’t wait to implement his plan. Nezumi leaned his back against his and leaned back to read his book. About an hour later Shion halted the impromptu class and went inside the meeting hall and sat at the piano. The girls mother came and sat down nearby and Shion smiled at Safu before closing his eyes and taking a breath. 

Then he opened his eyes and began to play. Suddenly the girl who wanted to be a mangaka gasped and came forward to watch closer. Shion lost himself in the music letting the joy in his soul out for the rest of the group to here and feel. He was unaware of the shocked stares he was receiving. He just went ahead and played. When it came to a slow pace he looked up at the girl who tears running down her face and smiled gently in understanding. Then he went back to playing and observed the girls mother from the side. She had her eyes closed and seamed to be allowing the music to flow through her. Shion did the same. When the music was done every one stood and cheered and the meeting hall echoed with the sound. When Shion left the paino he walked with Nezumi over to the girl and tilted her chin up.

“Don’t every let any one make you believe that you don’t deserve what you want. If what you want makes you happy then go for it. Let your happiness take you to a beautiful place. There are thousands out there in the world who’s reality is a little harsh that they need a break so they can get up and do it again the next day. Art work like yours… it’s a safe place to land. Where fear and pain and judgment and sadness don’t have to exist. Not if you don’t want them to. Do what you want with your life. After all the only one who can truly do what ‘you’ want is you.” Shion turned away from her after wiping the tears from her cheeks. He was just to the door when the girls mother asked him a question.

“Shion, dear, where was that song from? It was absolutely breath taking,” she asked innocently. 

“It’s from one of mine and incidentally, one of your daughters favorite animes. I happen to be acquaintances with the man who composed the music for the TV series,” Shion said and left amongst the shocked whispers and stunned look on her face. Nezumi made it as far as the pits before he broke down laughing. When he finally calmed he looked up at Shion in pure joy and hugged him right off of his feet, swinging him around in abandon.

“You Shion, are a treasure. Never change my Shion,” he said and Shion beamed at him. The girls brother came up to him.

“It’s not that I think she doesn’t have talent because even an idiot could see it for themselves,” he said in a low voice.

“Then why?” Shion asked and took his arm to lead him over to the perpetual tea pot he had boiling. He poured two cups and sat down on a near by fallen log. The girls older brother sat beside him and stared down into the tea as he stirred it. Shion waited.

“The world is sometimes a cruel and harsh place. There are exceptions obviously, like you and your bonded family, but that’s rare. Exceedingly so. They wont take the fact that she’s new into consideration, they will forge on ahead without consideration of her pride or her feelings,” he said and Shion nodded his understanding.

“And rightly so,” holding his hand up to halt the objection he could see on his face. “That is your job. The endless love and support she needs will come from you and your mother. In the world of the mangaka, for her to be successful, she needs brutal, raw honesty. If her editor were to give her sugary sweet words he would be doing her a disservice. That world is not just for fantasy, it is a highly successful business industry for a reason. Your daughter is unrefined, undiscovered talent. With the right publisher and editor, she could go places most people can only dream of. But the point is that she can go there. What she needs from you is the soft place to land for herself. She is strong, stronger then you know. And if she is as good as her artwork suggests then I am willing to bet she already knows how hard the world of the mangaka is. It just proves she’s got what it takes to go the distance. The question is: can you be strong enough to weather the storm with her?” 

“Of course I am. Her tears are what tears me apart,” he finally whispered.

“I can understand that. But you cant shelter her from it. You have to watch them fall. You have to watch them get hurt and skin their knees. Your going to want to have a good cry with them. But you cant do it for them or they will never get polished until they shine. And cousin,” Shion clutched his shoulder to look him in the eyes. “When they shine, they can fly. They can do anything. You aren’t the cloth. Your the soft velvet pillow their resting on when their done being polished.” Shion smiled at the man who had to fight his tears. Shion hugged him. “Let her go, let her fly. And I promise, when you do, when you see her you’ll be happy that you did.” He smiled cupped his cheek then took both of their tea cups to wash in the buckets. 

“You amaze me little flower. It wasn’t that she wasn’t strong enough, it was that he wasn’t,” Nezumi said as he took the tea cup and rinsed it. Shion smiled.

“I know. I noticed the look on his face. It wasn’t him forbidding her, it was him forbidding the world. He is like a father figure instead of older brother. Must be the vast gap between their ages,” Shion said and Nezumi smiled and nodded.

“He was always like that. He taught her how to brush her teeth. How to pray. How to eat and how to wash her hands. How to say when she was sad and when to say thank you. he taught her every thing. Now that she has a direction to go, he has to cut the apron strings and that is going to be the hardest thing for him to do. I think though, that after the things you said to him, it will be easier for him to do,” Nezumi mused out loud and Shion smiled.

The weekend progressed, and Shion enjoyed the comaderie and when it was time for them to go home he felt like he would miss them. They waved as they drove away and Shion sat in quiet contemplation wondering how the school was going to handle the change. Nezumi took his hand and laced their fingers together. Shion smiled at him and continued to drive.

When they got home every one went to their separate abodes and Shion flopped on the couch to watch anime while Nezumi read next to him. Safu and Lee went into their room and disappeared from reality. 

About an hour later Shion’s stomach growled and Nezumi looked over to raise an eyebrow. Shion blushed but shrugged and picked up the folder with takeout Menu’s. It was Sunday so their wasn’t allot of options. He finally decided on Mannuels because he wanted Mexican food. He ordered a gallon of Menudo and a tray of enchiladas, another tray of tacos, a huge half gallon of beans and one of rice. Then he ordered two huge multi flavored cheesecakes. He had just got done ordering when the door opened and his dad came in. shion smiled at him when he came to sit on the couch. His father saw the menu and raised an eyebrow at Shion who shrugged. Shion started a new anime that he been interesting him. Banana Fish.

“Wow, Dino sounds like a real peach,” Shions dad said and Safu snickered while Lee shook his head. Suddenly the door bell rang and Shion opened the door to let the caterers in so they could set the food up. Shion passed them money for a tip and grabbed plates and utensils from the kitchen. He froze when he realized they had nothing to drink.

“I can run and grab some juice,” Safu said and Shion nodded and tossed her the car keys. She took a 50 from the food jar and left with Lee. Connor and Marry showed up 3 minutes later. Shion shook his head, and sinse a rain had started an hour earlier went to the second floor storage closet and grabbed some bean bags and carried them up with Connor and Oscar. Nezumi pushed the couches against the wall and set the coffee table on the patio. Then Shion set the bean bags all over the floor. He jumped and shook when lightening flashed outside. Nezumi pulled him down to sit between his thighs and wrapped his arms around him. Shion relaxed then shook when another flash crossed the sky. He sent a text message.

“Where are you? The storm just got bad,” he texted Lee.

“Relax, were in check out right now,” Lee texted back. Shion sighed in semi relief and relaxed back into Nezumi’s arms. He set his phone aside and grabbed a drawing pad to sketch as he waited for Safu and Lee to return. When they walked through the door, Shion set his pad to the side and got up with every one else to fill up plates and glasses before carrying it back to the table. 

“Shion can we watch a new movie? I have been wanting to see ‘Bend It Like Beckem’ for months now,” Safu asked and Shion ordered the movie on demand. He added it to his cue and started playing it. He shook his head at one seen where the girl called Jesminda a packi. 

“Bitch,” he muttered and Nezumi chuckled and squeezed him from behind where he was sitting with Shion leaning against him. “I hate racism.”

The movie ended and Shions father left to go home after wishing them a goodnight. Shion and Nezumi made furious love and Shion set the alarm early so he could get up and make breakfast for every one.

To Be Continued....


End file.
